Baby, it's cold outside
by anotherOUATwriter
Summary: Countdown to Christmas! 24 unrelated one shots. Includes fluff, AUs, canon divergences, and no H00s
1. Prologue

Hi, guys!

This is a little series that I'm doing as a count down to Christmas. Originally I was only intending to publish it only on AO3, but my beta convinced me to publish it here as well for those of you who don't have an account on the other page.

This is a series of one-shots, unrelated to each other. I'll be publishing one one-shot per day from now on.

If you have any Christmas/Winter prompt for me, feel free to leave it on the comment section! I have 25 but I'm not completely happy by some of them so feel free to hit me with a good idea :D (I'm also open to days celebrated by other religions, but you'll have to help me with the accuracy)

Beta-ed by: cyr1988 (Thank you so much, Chris - I love you)

* * *

Merry Christmas - and for those who don't celebrate: Happy Holidays.


	2. Day 1: Operation Sweet Swan

**Day 1:** Emma bakes uneatable cookies. Henry feels bad about it but he doesn't know how to help. Luckily for him, Regina does.

* * *

Regina looked out of the window, hoping to enjoy the wintery sunrise as she prepared breakfast for her and Henry. She had to blink twice and shake her head to make sure that she was not hallucinating. Outside, it wasn't just the sun rising, but another entity that brightened up her days: her son.

Henry's back was to her and he was throwing something out onto the frozen grass in the backyard. Her eyebrows furrowed, showing her confusion. Henry was not a morning person. Henry was not a person who enjoyed being outside when it was cold. So, why was Henry up and out?

She tightened her robe around her and opened the back door.

"Henry, dear!" she called him, "What on earth are you doing?"

He looked sheepishly at her, "Feeding the birds."

She rolled her eyes, because only the grandson of Snow White would think it's a good idea to feed the birds when it is freezing cold outside.

"Come in, Henry," Regina motioned to the door, "It's cold. You can feed the birds later."

"I can't. Emma is coming over later."

"I'm sure she won't mind. She's probably used to this bird affection by now."

He exhaled deeply before saying, "I'm feeding them Emma's cookies." He had such a guilty expression on his face.

The brunette didn't know how to respond to that, so she just let an "Oh." out.

"It's just…" he scratched his head. "She was making them yesterday, and she was so happy. And then, when we tasted them, they were pretty bad," Henry started explaining. "Emma looked so sad that I pretended I liked them, and I took them all. But I can't eat them! I'm going to break my teeth and there's no dentist in Storybrooke, and we all know that I can't wish a broken tooth away!" the kid continued rambling, "I thought about throwing them away, but Emma is spending more time here and I can't risk her seeing them. I thought of the idea feeding them to the birds, so I could get rid of the evidence."

She smiled at her son and started walking towards him, her slippers getting wet from the morning frost, "That's very sweet of you, Henry. But not a good reason to catch a cold." She extended a hand, silently asking Henry to give him some of Emma's cookies, "I'll help, and then, I'll teach Emma how to make cookies."

"Please don't tell her I told you that they taste really bad," Henry pleaded, "That would destroy her."

Regina started crumbling the hard cookies, using a bit of magic to make the task easier, "Don't worry Henry, I've got a plan."

"Operation Sweet Swan?" Henry suggested with a smile that shone brighter than the sun.

The brunette nodded, "Operation Sweet Swan."

After getting rid of all of Emma's rock-hard cookies, the Millses entered the mansion with a silent agreement of keeping their silence of what they did. They worked around the kitchen with ease, Henry setting the table on the kitchen island and Regina making the pancakes.

It was not much later when the doorbell rang. Henry looked at his mom pointedly and muttered "Not a single word!" before running to the door.

Even though she wasn't invited for breakfast, and even though she ate at the loft, Emma sat with the two Millses and eat breakfast with them.

"You're going to get fat," Henry pointed out and Regina was quick to scold him.

"There are worse things in life than being fat, Henry. We do not shame people because of the body weight."

"I know, I'm sorry." he apologized, "But you're always complaining that Ma eats like a child."

"But it's because I care about her health - mostly her heart, not about her being fat or not."

Emma blushed at the comment, even though she knew Regina didn't mean that she cared about Emma's heart the way she wanted it to mean. But she couldn't stop her cheeks turning red nor her lips tugging into a smile.

Emerald and coffee eyes made a short connection and Emma could feel her heart beating faster. She thought she had gotten over the little crush she had on Regina ever since she moved to Storybrooke. But, ever since she started spending more time with the brunette and their son, the feelings came back, tenfold.

In fact, Emma was now sure that she was in love and Regina would be the only person who could ever take the place as Emma's one true love - if that was what fate had planned for her.

"Are you alright, Ma?" Henry questioned. "You're turning red," he pointed out and Emma felt her face get even warmer. She probably looked like a tomato.

"Um, yeah. It's just… hot… in here," that was the lamest excuse Emma could come up with, but Henry seemed to buy it because he shrugged and kept on eating his pancakes.

When the food was eaten and the dishes placed in the dishwasher, Henry excused himself and went up to his room to finish his homework. School was almost out for the winter break but they still had some projects to turn in.

"Should I leave, or…?" Emma asked. Because, even though she had dinner with them four nights per week and breakfast on most Saturdays and Sundays, she still felt like she was intruding into Regina's life and she didn't want to overstay her welcome.

"I was thinking about making some cookies. Henry usually helps me, but he has to finish whatever bird project your mother thought would be interesting for them. I was wondering if maybe you'd like to help?" Regina said casually as she slipped the apron over her head and tied it around her waist.

Emma seemed insecure about helping Regina. And the brunette felt her uneasiness even though the savior did not say a word about it. Without asking Emma what was wrong, Regina grabbed an apron and handed it to Emma.

"I've dealt with your cooking genes before, or did you forget the part where I told you that Henry helps?" she partially joked, looking straight into Emma's eyes.

The blonde nodded, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Actually, you didn't," Regina pointed out and Emma must have found it funny because she let a laugh out.

"Alright, let's do this," she readily agreed, grabbing the apron from Regina's hand and put it on.

It was shorter than Regina's, so Emma deduced that it was probably Henry's. And while Regina's was a typical apron, Emma's apron had a "Messy but cute" phrase on it - it was definitely Henry's apron.

Emma followed Regina's orders to a tee. She didn't want to look like a fool in front of Regina. Regina - the mother of her child, the most perfect person on Earth, the love of her life.

She still managed to get some flour on her cheek while she was mixing the dry ingredients, and some cookie dough on her hair while she was scooping the dough. But overall, Emma was proud she didn't completely fuck it up.

"And now, we wait," Regina commented as she placed the trays into the preheated oven and set the timer to 10 minutes.

When the brunette turned around, she found Emma looking at her, with her face and her hair messy and an adorable look on her face. It was getting warmer by the minute and Regina didn't know if it was because she was standing close to the oven or if it was due to the intensity of Emma's look.

She was aware of the feelings that she was harboring towards Henry's other mother ever since Emma broke up with Hook and started spending more time with them. Of course, the sexual tension was always there, from the first moment they saw each other. But, lust turned into love when they were not paying attention, or at least, in Regina's case.

Regina cleared her throat, trying to break the tension but it was all in vain as she commented, "That apron looks more appropriate on you than on Henry."

"You think I'm cute?" Emma whispered and took a step towards her.

For a moment, Regina had to remind herself to breathe, "And messy."

"But, mostly cute, right?" Emma corrected, taking another step. She was now few centimeters away from Regina.

Regina bit her lip and didn't break the eye contact, "Maybe when you're frustrated because Henry keeps beating you at Mario Kart. But in general, I don't think you're cute." Emma lowered her face before Regina had time to finish, so the brunette raised the blonde's chin up with her index finger, forcing the blonde to look at her, "In general, I think you are the most beautiful person I've ever seen."

Emma's eyes teared up, making them seem as if they were shining. She didn't say anything, she just snaked her arms around the brunette's petite waist and pulled her closer. Their bodies collided and Emma rested her forehead against Regina's, breathing in and savoring the moment before licking her lips and pressing them against Regina's.

Emma didn't know how true love felt like, because she had never experienced it. But in that moment, she was pretty sure Regina tasted, felt, and smelled a lot like it.

They didn't break the kiss until Henry entered the kitchen commenting on how good the cookies smelled and then ran out as soon he saw his mothers. His yells echoed in the mansion on how traumatized he was and how much he would need therapy. Both rolled their eyes and scoffed at that declaration.


	3. Day 2: Carrots and Candy Canes

**Day 2:** AU - North Pole. Emma is one of Santa's Elves and Regina takes care of the reindeers.

* * *

It was not uncommon for Emma to stay until late at the Toy Factory, putting extra effort and care into making her toys. She had recently been promoted for her hard work; she became the head of the 'Toys for Toddlers' section. But, she didn't let her new title go to her head, deep inside she was still Emma, the abandoned half-elf with no family. She buried herself into her work.

"Emma, dear!" She heard her boss calling her from his office balcony that overlooked the factory, "You're working yourself too hard."

"I want the presents to be perfect, Santa."

He laughed as he went down the stairs. "And they will be, Emma, but you need to rest," he commented, "I can't have my best helper getting sick or burning out a week before Christmas."

Emma smiled at the praise. It was atypical for an orphan who no one had ever wanted to be the best at something.

"It's not even midnight!" Emma protested, "I won't be able to fall asleep just yet."

"Well, then," Santa scratched his beard, "I have the perfect job for you." He motioned her to follow him towards one of the factory's pantries, the ones where they kept the food.

Despite the mess in the pantry, Santa found what he was looking for. He handed Emma a bucket full of carrots and candy canes. Emma looked at him confused.

"I heard the reindeers have been missing you," he explained with a wink, "Now, shoo! Go get some fresh air!"

"But -"

"No buts!" he shoved her gently towards the door. "Go and feed the reindeers. Besides, you never know what you might find at the stables," he added with another wink and closed the door, leaving Emma outside of the factory.

Emma huffed and made her way towards the stables.

It was not as if she disliked them; in fact, Emma loved reindeers. It was probably due to the fact that they had saved her from dying when she was a baby. It was not a secret that the animals had found Emma when she was a baby and brought her to Mrs. Claus. So, as far as she can remember, she had a special bond with the hairy animals.

But, the stables were always deserted at night, so Emma didn't like going there.

She pushed the stable's doors open and closed them behind her. At least, it was not as cold as she thought it would be.

"Hello, Dasher, Dancer," she petted each reindeer before handing them a carrot.

Emma pet them a little bit longer before going to the next boxed stall.

"You're getting chubby, Prancer!" the elf giggled, "You get a small one." The reindeer snorted as as if he understood that dig but started munching on the treat Emma gave her. "Vixen, you on the other hand are skinny as a nail! Is Prancer eating your food?" she talked to the reindeer as if they would understand what she said, "Here, have two carrots."

"What are you doing?" another voice startled her. She dropped the bucket, thankfully, on outside of Prancer's stall. He would have eaten all the carrots and the candy canes.

Emma turned around to see another elf in the stables. Emma was left speechless. She was almost as tall as Emma, and her ears were not as pointy, which meant she was a half-elf as well. However, Emma's jaw dropped, not because she was a half-elf, but because she was beautiful. Her skin was a little bit darker, somewhere between olive and gold, and her hair was brown as chocolate. It looked so silky that Emma wanted to run her hands through it.

"I asked you a question," the brunette pointed out, bringing Emma back to reality. During Emma's haze, she didn't notice that the other girl had walked towards her and they were standing face to face.

"I - um…" she raised the bucket. "Santa told me to come get some air."

"And of course, you decided to come and feed my reindeers."

"Hey! They are my reindeers too."

"They are not," the brunette said in an authoritarian tone. "I'm the reindeer keeper, you are a toy maker."

Emma snorted. The brunette may be pretty but she was obnoxious and lacked niceties.

"They saved me when I was a baby," Emma explained, even though she didn't know why she was telling this to her. The brunette's face softened. There was a small smile there, and it almost killed Emma.

"So, you're that elf."

"Half-elf," Emma corrected her.

"I noticed," she rolled her eyes. "I think Comet and Cupid are jealous that you haven't fed them just yet," the brunette pointed out and stepped aside so that Emma could continue feeding the animals.

Emma continued on feeding carrots to the reindeers in silence, passing from Comet and Cupid to Donner and Blitzen. Next to her, the other girl kept her eyes trained on Emma and keeping up the silence. It was not until she fed Blitzen that she decided to break the silence.

"I'm Emma," she said. The brunette nodded and remained in silence "And your name is…?" the blonde tried to dig for more information, because she wanted to know more details about the brunette.

"Regina."

"Regina," she repeated, loving how the name rolled off her tongue, "How come I've never seen you before?"

"I keep to myself," Regina answered. What she meant was that she avoids other elves - purebred elves - because they loved teasing her. And, Emma knew that because she was teased by the elves as well.

"I understand."

"You do?" Regina looked at her with eyes wide open as saucers.

"Yeah, I think all half-elves do," Emma shrugged, "I drown myself working on my toys. It's not like I have a choice, they never invite me to their social outings."

They reached the last stall. In it, there was Rudolph, one of Emma's favorites, and a new reindeer.

"Oh, my Gods!" Emma commented, excited as she entered the stall, "Who had a baby?"

The other girl giggled and followed Emma in, "Vixen. I just moved the little babe into this stall." Regina sat next to Emma, who was already sitting down between the baby reindeer and the wooden wall.

"Aren't you the handsomest of them all?" Emma commented as she scratched the little reindeer's ears and leaning backwards, resting against the wall.

"I think the correct phrase is 'Fairest,' dear," the brunette corrected and mimicked Emma, her back more straighter that the blonde's arched back.

"But he's a guy. He's handsome," the blonde tried to argue, "Right, kid?"

"He still doesn't have a name, you know?" Regina said. "Santa let me name him, but I can't think of a name."

Emma nodded, "Candy cane?"

Regina snorted, "That's a terrible name."

"Oh, no..." Emma laughed, "I was offering you a candy cane."

Regina turned and watched how Emma had her arm extended towards her, holding the bucket that now only held candy canes.

Blushing, Regina grabbed one and began to unwrap it. "Thanks," she said in a barely audible voice tone as she put her head on Emma's shoulder.

Emma smiled but kept quiet. Regina shouldn't be thanking her. Instead, they should be thanking Santa.


	4. Day 3: Feels like Christmas in July

**Day 3:** Emma decides she's sick of the cold weather and buys Henry, Regina, and herself plane tickets to the Caribbean.

* * *

It was snowing. _Again_. What a surprise.

"Couldn't you curse us to a tropical island?" Emma protested. They were at Granny's having lunch together and now, Emma was giving Regina a ride back to City Hall. "Because seriously, this weather _sucks_."

"What part of 'Dark Curse' sounds like an everlasting holiday with an endless supply of Piña Coladas and Cuba Libres?"

"But it's so cold!" the blonde whined as she parked next to Regina's Mercedes. "I think I have frostbite on my fingers... and toes... and possibly ears."

"Well, the curse is lifted, nothing is holding you back from leaving the town," the former Queen pointed out as she opened the door and got out, "Thanks for the ride, Sheriff."

Emma watched Regina walk into the building, her eyes staring at the brunette's fine, shapely ass. Oh, how she wished she would be giving Regina another type of ride. She thought back on what Regina had just told her: Nothing is holding you back from leaving the town. Well, except her parents and her baby brother, and Henry and Regina; because Regina is what's keeping Emma from leaving.

But if Regina could come with her. And they'd take Henry along... She could go anywhere. Like the sunny, warm, and not snowy Caribbean. The not snowy Caribbean where she could swim at the beautiful, sandy beach, and where she could play beach volleyball with Henry, and where she could see Regina wearing a swimming suit.

Emma would swear that she saw a light bulb literally turn on at the idea, but she didn't care much about it. Because the only thing that mattered was getting to the station as fast as she could.

She barely muttered a greeting to her dad as she entered into her office, thanking the Gods that her computer was already on and thanking Regina for the approval of the budget changes for new computers.

The blonde didn't even second-guess her idea until she had the printed booking confirmation of their flight leaving tomorrow and a notification that her bank account was almost empty of funds. What if Regina didn't want to go? What if Henry wanted to spend the holidays with his girlfriend and his grandparents? What if her parents got angry at her?

 _Oh, God_. What if she fucked up?

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Would you and Mom be mad at me if I take Regina and Henry to the Virgin Islands for the holidays?"

"Why would we be mad?"

"Because it's Christmas...?"

"Oh, well..." he scratched his neck. "There was no Christmas back in the Enchanted Forest, and we haven't had time to create a new traditions with everything that keeps happening..." he explained, "Besides, I think it's time you go on a holiday with your family."

"Dad, I..." Emma started but didn't know how to finish, because she didn't fully understand what was going on in her mind.

"It's alright, Emma." David put one of his hand over Emma's, "Whatever happens, it's alright. Now go, I'll cover for you."

Emma hugged him before leaving the station. At that time, school was out and Henry would be at Regina's office, so driving there was the logical option. She drove back to the City Hall in record time, and ran up the stairs, only stopping in front of the door to catch her breath.

She didn't wait for Liene, the secretary, to announce her presence. Emma lied to her that she called Regina ahead of time. Liene wasn't relieved until Regina told her it was alright.

"So, Sheriff Swan, what is so important that it couldn't wait?"

"We have to pack."

"Excuse me?"

"IboughtusticketsfortheVirginIslandsandweleavetomorrowSURPRISE." Emma said in one breath. Regina arched an eyebrow, silently demanding for her to repeat herself. "I was thinking about what you said, about nothing holding me back. So I kinda... bought us tickets to the Virgin Islands and booked us a room. And we leave tomorrow... Surprise!" she waved jazz hands in a lame attempt to lighten the mood.

"We're going on a trip?" Henry asked excitedly while Regina hadn't moved and remained speechless since Emma's announcement.

"If your mother agrees to it, yes."

"Can we, mom, please?"

"Henry, will you be a dear and go to the car?" it wasn't meant to be a question but as an order.

His "But, mooo-" was cut by Regina calling his name in a stern manner. "Fine."

The brunette waited until their kid left her office to look at Emma who had started playing with her beanie - showing how nervous she was.

"I'm sorry. It was stu - " Emma started, but Regina silenced her by raising a hand and Emma went mute, wondering if this was how Henry felt when Regina was about to scold him.

"I tell you nothing is holding you here and you decide to go buy tickets," the brunette pointed out, "For me as well."

"Of course, Christmas is a time to be with your family."

"So, the two idiots are going as well?" Regina asked, and Emma swore she could see her deflating a bit, which gave her so much hope.

"No." the blonde answered and took two steps towards Regina, stopping only when the brunette was at an arm length away, "Just Henry, you, and me."

A smile appeared on Regina's face. However, it didn't last long. She opened her mouth to speak, only to be beaten by Emma's explanation.

"I talked to them. Well, to my father. He said it's fine."

"We are going to a tropical island?" Regina asked, wrapping her arms around Emma's shoulders.

Emma nodded, "We are going to a tropical island." She snaked her arms around the brunette's waist. They had never gotten this close before, but she was not complaining. "It will be like Christmas in July."

Regina laughed, "I would think 'Summer in December' would be more appropriate."

"Do not make me regret this, Regina."

They both knew she wouldn't.


	5. Day 4: Chocolate bars & Cheese balls

Day 4: **AU - College.** Emma doesn't have a family, she never had one and she's used to spending the holidays alone. Regina doesn't have a family, they kicked her out after she told them she's gay. This is her first Christmas alone and she's miserable. They are the only two people in the dorms and Emma decides to cheer up the sad brunette.

* * *

Christmas wasn't important for Emma.

Sure, she didn't mind having some days off, but the holiday had no special meaning to her. First, she never met her family; they could be Jewish or Scientologists, for all she knew. Second, of all her foster families, only two or three were good enough to celebrate Christmas with, so she never considered it a tradition. And third, she was not religious. But, even if she was, Christmas had become more of a capitalistic-and-materialistic occasion and less of a spiritual-and-familiar holiday.

When she started college, Christmas meant free time for working on her projects, having the dorm for herself, and taking double shifts at the diner to make more money. She didn't know how she would be spend the time next year after she graduated, but for now, she was happy.

It was nearly midnight when Emma came back to the dorms after her shift. On her way to her room, she stopped at the vending machines and bought some junk food and sweets. She had Christmas day off since the diner was closed and then a double shift on the 26th. So, she had plans to pig out and catch up with the new The 100 season that she hadn't been able to watch.

With her backpack and arms full of the packages she just got, Emma walked up the stairs to the second floor and then down the hallway to her room. She stopped in the middle of the hallway when she heard some sobs and a faint conversation.

"I love you too, Zee," a sad, female voice said, "Yes, merry Christmas, to you too."

Emma studied the room's number: 108. Regina Mills' room. Regina Mills was one of those girls born with a silver spoon in her mouth, one of those privileged girls who always got what they wanted. She met Regina when they attended to some lectures together. Regina was a law student and Emma was studying to become a social worker. However, they had never really talked, probably because Regina thought she was above Emma's status.

She shrugged and started walking towards her room again, only to stop midway and come back. Ruby told her at the beginning of the semester that Regina had been kicked out of her house for being gay and the only reason why she still could afford University was because her father had left her all of his money when he died. It was a rumor, but Ruby's rumors always proved to be true. Because that was what Ruby did at University, sleep with people and collect secrets.

Plus, it took Emma to add up the facts to reach to a conclusion: 1) Regina being kicked out, 2) Regina staying at the dorm during Christmas and 3) Regina sounding sad on the phone. 1 + 2 + 3 = Regina was feeling pretty miserable.

Until today, Emma will never understand what made her knock on the door. But she thanked whoever is in charge of Fate that she did.

She had always thought that Regina could only be compared to a greek goddess, even if her eyes were puffy and red from crying and she was wearing the University's hoodie and a pair of yoga pants she was the most beautiful woman Emma had ever seen. Tanned olive skin, smooth chocolate hair, and coffee colored eyes. And, the fact that Emma could only compare her beauty to edibles which meant that Regina had reached the level of the only thing Emma loved until now: food.

"Hi!" was the only thing that Emma managed to say without making a bigger fool of herself.

The brunette blew her nose with a tissue before asking, "What can I do for you, Emma?"

Emma almost squealed, because Regina Freaking Mills knew her name. And obviously, her mouth was faster than her brain, "You know my name?" her voice was a bit higher than usual due the excitement and Emma hated herself for that.

Regina chuckled and she leaned against the door frame as she crossed her arms. "We did attend three courses together," the brunette pointed out, "So, care to answer my question?"

Emma opened and closed her mouth once or twice before formulating a coherent sentence, "Um, I bought too much food. I was wondering if maybe you'd want to help me get rid some of it?" Emma asked, hoping the brunette would say yes.

"I'm afraid I'm not the best company tonight."

"I'm afraid you're wrong," Emma pursed her lips into a smile before adding, "There's no one in the dorms, so that makes you the only and thus the best company I could have tonight."

It was lame, but at least, it made the brunette smile so it was worth it.

"Your deductive skills are impressive."

"Must be all those CSI reruns I watch."

At this she laughed, and it made Emma's heart flutter.

"So, it's not like super fancy... But, chocolate bars and cheese balls for Christmas dinner?" Emma said, extending her arms for Regina to grab some of the cheese balls bags she was carrying, "We can watch a movie or a TV show if you want..."

The brunette shook her head but the smile didn't disappear. "Fine," she accepted and took her room keys before stepping out and closing the door.

"So... Who were you talking to? " Emma asked as they walked towards her room, the brunette tensed, "Forget I asked, I was trying to do some small talk."

"It's fine. I guess I might as well accept the fact that my mother disinherited me," Regina answered, she knew there were rumors going on around Campus so Emma probably heard, "I was talking to Zelena, my sister. She wanted to spend Christmas with me but mother made her work tonight and tomorrow."

"She sounds like a Grade A bitch."

"She is," Regina agreed, "What about you? Why aren't you with your family?"

Emma shrugged. "I don't have any family," she stated as she looked for her keys, "Never really celebrated Christmas, or Hanukkah, or any other day."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not." Emma smiled at her. She opened the door and let Regina in first, "It made me what I am today. And I like how I am, so I'm not going to regret something that made me… well, me."

Emma closed the door behind her and walked towards her bed, dropping her backpack there and motioned Regina to sit on the bed.

"Feel free to get under the duvet," she told Regina, because the dorm was always colder when there were not many people in it.

The brunette delicately placed the things she was carrying next to Emma's bag and removed her brown Uggs before climbing on the bed, under the duvet.

Regina tucked her feet under her folded knees before starting to talk again, "What about 'It's a Wonderful Life?'" she suggested, "I know it's kind of a cliche, but my sister and I used to watch it every Christmas Eve with father."

"I've never seen it," she admitted to the brunette as she dragged her chair towards the bed and placed her laptop on it. "So, we can watch it."

Regina smiled. "Thanks."

Emma decided to let silence reign in the room for a while as she put the movie on and placed all the junk food she had bought on the bed around them.

"I'll admit, it's kind of nice to spend Christmas Eve with someone," the blonde confessed before stuffing her mouth with a handful of cheese balls.

"It is," Regina agreed as she studied the blonde, she didn't know if she found Emma's eating habits disgusting or endearing. She decided on the latter.

Emma started the movie but they didn't make it to the end of it. She was so exhausted after her shift and Regina's warm body next to hers was too inviting, too soothing.

The next morning, Emma woke up with her arms wrapped around Regina's abdomen and they were surrounded by half-eaten bags of food. She tried to move away to give Regina some space, but then she felt the brunette placing a hand over hers and muttering a "Merry Christmas," before drifting to sleep again. Contently, Emma rested her cheek against Regina's collarbone and closed her eyes as well. Merry Christmas, indeed.


	6. Day 5: it's ugly, but I love it!

**Day 5:** The time Emma got her first-ever ugly Christmas sweater.

* * *

Emma didn't know what she expected when Henry invited her to have dinner with them, but getting a homemade ugly Christmas sweater wasn't at the top of her list.

So, when Henry gave Emma a beautifully wrapped gift, complete with a stunning bow, she ripped the present to shreds. To her surprise, she saw a poorly knitted, bluish sweater with something that resembled a gingerbread man, but really, it looked more like a brown star with misshaped points on the front, she laughed out loud.

"When did you start taking knitting lessons, Henry?"

"Mom did that," he pointed out.

"You mean there's something at which Regina sucks?" because Regina was perfect at everything.

"Well," a voice commented from the door, "I'm sorry if I wanted to make you feel part of the family. You are welcome to not wear it."

Emma turned around to watch Regina. Her tone had its usual bite but her eyes looked like it was on the verge of tears. Without adding anything else, the brunette turned around and left.

"Good job, Emma," Henry gently smacked Emma's shoulder.

"Henry! I'm your mother, you _do not_ get to slap me."

Henry rolled her eyes. "Yes, well. You hurt mom. Fix it or she won't be the only Mills that will be mad at you for the holidays," the boy added before announcing he would go visit his grandparents and left the house.

Emma sighed. Sometimes Henry was the perfect son and sometimes he was the perfect son of a bitch. And yes, she saw the irony of the insult.

With no other option than to apologize to Regina, she put on her sweater and walked upstairs.

If she was being honest, the sweater was comfy. Like coming home after a long day and being greeted by Regina, Henry, and a warm meal. She didn't know when she started considering the house at Mifflin Street her home, but it didn't really surprise her. Henry and Regina were her family.

The gingerbread man didn't look that bad, especially if you looked at it from an angle, with your eyes almost closed. She trailed her fingers down the brown figure on her sweater, studying all the details, Regina must have spent a lot of time making this for her. Emma's heart fluttered at the thought of the brunette making time to do something for her, and then it broke a little when she remembered how she reacted to the sweater.

It was not hard to figure out where Regina was. There was only one room with the door closed.

"Regina, can I come in?" she spoke to the closed door.

"No."

"Come on, Regina!"

"Go away, Emma."

"Look, I'm sorry." Emma leaned against the door. "The sweater is really soft and warm and I love it."

The door opened unexpectedly and Emma fell forward. She quickly placed her hands in front of her to stop her fall and shifted her weight to her knees. "You're only saying that because Henry told you to come and talk to me."

"No," Emma said, still at the floor, "Well, yes... But, that's besides the point." Emma stood up. "He told me to come up and talk to you. But then, I put the sweater on..." she trailed off. "How long did it take you to finish it?"

"It does not matter. It sucks, remember?"

"It does matter. Regina..." Emma breathed in and slowly exhaled. "No one has ever put so much effort into any of my presents." Painful memories threatened to flood into Emma's mind, but she pushed them back. "So regardless of my first impression, I love it," she took Regina's hands into hers, "I really do. Thank you."

A shy smile appeared on Regina's face and Emma loved it.

"So, are we going to make Henry wear his and take a family picture?"

"Only if we frame it for all of Henry's future girlfriends to see."

Emma laughed, "Deal!" with Regina's hands still on hers, she realized that this is where she belonged.


	7. Day 6: Christmas Lights

**Day 6:** Snow is Storybrooke's co-mayor during Christmas and Regina hates every second of it.

Canon divergence: Set during Snow's Curse / Wicked Witch Arc.

* * *

The only thing Emma hated more than budget meetings was budget meetings where Regina was in a foul mood. Like today.

"Ok, out with it." Emma demanded after Regina criticized her punctuation for the third time. And yes, Emma knew she didn't put enough commas or periods, but usually Regina would remain silent and simply make the corrections with a red pen, which made Emma feel like she was back in elementary school.

"It's your mother."

"When it isn't..."

Regina arched an eyebrow. Ever since Mayor Snow had asked Regina to help her with the financial side of Storybrooke's government, which inevitably led them to be co-mayors. The two women had disputes on a daily basis. At least, Regina didn't want to poison her, not just yet.

"Your mother put on the Christmas decorations and not only she's consuming more than double the electricity we really need, but her over-the-top Christmas decorations will give me a seizure."

Emma chuckled.

"It's not funny, Emma!" Regina snapped, "Do you know how hard it is to sleep when you have three dozens of Frosty the Snowman lights on your street?"

"Wow, you counted them." Emma pointed out impressed.

"That's what insomnia will do to you."

"Look, Snow is not going to take the lights down because she believes that we finally have some peace so we might as well celebrate," Emma commented. She already talked to her mom about the overuse of decorations. "So, why don't you and Henry come over and spend some days at my house?" Emma suggested, "I have a guest room that looks over the backyard, where I told my mom I wouldn't put a single light bulb."

"I don't like not sleeping in my bed."

Emma shrugged, "Suit yourself. But don't take it out on my grammar."

"'Punctuation rules' would be more specific."

"That's it! Swan out." Emma stood up. "You know where to find me when you stop being a grade A bitch!" she added before she walked out of the office.

The sheriff got an email about what Regina approved and what she rejected from her budget. The rejected things had a note saying, 'Thank your mother.' But overall, Regina had approved most of the things she had asked for, such as new computers for her and David, and fixing one of the cell's doors since Leroy damaged it after he tried to break out, which was hilarious to watch, especially when Whale had to reposition Leroy's arm.

She left earlier than usual that day because the town had been quiet, even Leroy was behaving. At least he learned from his latest stunt.

That night, when the doorbell rang and Emma opened the door to find Regina and Henry at the door with their sleeping bags, she couldn't fight the smirk on her face. Henry ran towards his room, not needing the tour around the house.

"Not a word, Swan!" Regina warned her with her index finger up.

"I haven't said anything!" Emma put her hands up in a sign of surrender.

Emma took Regina's bag from her and started walking towards one of the guests rooms without looking back to see if Regina was following. Emma was so sure that Regina was trailing behind her.

"And this is just for _one_ night."

"Impossible to think you'd grace me with your presence for any longer," the blonde teased her. "Your chambers, your majesty. I hope the bed is up to your standards."

"One night, Emma," the brunette repeated herself in a stern manner, not sure if she was trying to convince Emma or herself.

Regina and Henry stayed until after New Year's. And Emma never said a word because she valued her life.

And also because she enjoyed spending time with Regina and Henry and she wouldn't jeopardize it in any way. She loved doing the typical family stuff such as Regina baking her infamous apple treats and Henry and Emma getting scolded when they tried to sneak a taste before dinner, or playing board games like Risk or Monopoly. Regina would almost always win at those games, much to Emma's chagrin. And when the blonde would do something stupid, the brunette would mutter something like 'Like mother, like daughter.' or ' _Unfit to rule a kingdom_.'

But her words didn't carry any venom, and Emma knew it. So she huffed, pretending to be offended and continued playing as she pleased, which always resulted in her losing. But Emma didn't really care about winning, she only cared that for the first time in her life, she had a family to celebrate Christmas with. And that was the only victory she really needed.


	8. Day 7: Santa's present

**Day 7:** AU. No Magic Storybrooke. In which Henry (6 years) wants to stay up to see Santa and Regina doesn't want to disappoint him so she and Emma plan to 'trick' him.

I took the liberty to fitting the Mills Mansion to my needs.

* * *

Sheriff Swan was aware for a while now that Madame Mayor has her wrapped around her finger, but she never imagined she would agree to dress up as Santa Claus, climbing up to the garage's roof, and breaking into Henry's room just because the kid believes in Santa and wants to see him.

She had been reluctant at first, but a) she had always have a soft spot for Regina's chocolate eyes, which shone brighter whenever she talked about Henry, and b) she loved making the kid and his mother smile.

Plus, she remembered being that age. She remembered how she had stayed up until Santa came and ate a cookie with her. She later learned that Santa had been her father dressed up, but it was still one of her treasured childhood memories.

And that's how Emma came to wearing her dad's oversized Santa costume, with at least 15 layers of clothing underneath to make her chubbier. She climbed the ladder that Regina had strategically left for her.

Emma prayed to God to not let her to fall, because the roof was slippery and the bag filled with Henry's presents, just in case Henry asked to look into the bag, was definitely not helping with her equilibrium.

She definitely deserved a raise after this, even though she was not on call. She was doing this more as a favor to Regina than following an order given to her by the Mayor. If she was being completely honest with herself, she was doing this because she was utterly in love with Regina Mills.

Thanking God when she reached the window, Emma slid the window upwards and pushed the bag in first, which landed on the floor with a loud thump. She almost let out an 'Aww' when she heard Henry gasp and whisper, "Santa, is that you?"

"What do we have here?" Emma asked in a coarse voice, "A child out of bed! You should be sleeping, Henry."

"I wanted to see you, Santa!" He jumped from his bed and ran towards him, "My friend, Nicholas says I'm stupid for believing in Santa."

 _Nicholas is stupid_ , she wanted to say in a childish way. But Emma opted to hold that in so she knelt to be closer to his height, "Henry, people who say you are stupid are just scared because you are so much more intelligent than them."

"You think so?" he asked shyly.

"I know so!" Emma poked his belly, "Now, how about you go to bed and I go down stairs to leave all these presents for you?"

"Alright," the child agreed as he walked towards his bed. "Will you stay for a little bit longer?" he asked, "I want to ask you something special."

Emma didn't verbalize a response, but she took Henry's chair and sat next to the boy's bed.

"It's about my mother."

"What about her?" Emma asked, even though she knew she shouldn't.

"She's lonely. She has me, but sometimes I feel she needs another grown-up to do gross things, like holding hands and kissing."

"So you want your mother to have a _boyfriend_?" The last words broke her heart a bit.

"Or a girlfriend," Henry yawned, "I like Emma. And she makes my mom happy. Do you think Emma would like to hold hands and kiss my mom?"

"I don't know, Henry." Liar. You just lied to a kid. "And even though I can't make people fall in love, I'll see if I can help."

Henry nodded, but his eyes were almost closed, "Good night, Santa."

"Night, little man," she said before checking if he was really asleep.

Then, she took the bag of gifts and walked out of Henry's room and towards the living room. Regina hadn't told her what to do with the presents but she figured she could finish her job as Santa.

Emma was unpacking and placing the presents next to the tree when she noticed a perfectly wrapped box with her name on it. She took it into her hands, wondering what it could be. It was a square box, about four inches wide. It wasn't too heavy and it didn't have any particular smell. Determined to figure out more about the present, she shook it to see if it made a sound.

"Thank goodness I didn't get you a crystal figurine," a voice startled her and she dropped the box. Regina chuckled, "Or anything that can be easily broken for that matter."

"Jesus, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Emma protested with a hand over her chest, feeling her heart beating like crazy.

Regina was standing by the stairs, wearing a bath robe and no make up. And, even like that she looked flawless.

"If something will give you a heart attack it's those bear claws you insist on having every day," the brunette argued as she walked towards Emma.

"The day a bear claw creeps on me the way you just did, I'll be more inclined to agree with you."

Regina hummed, but Emma had an inkling that the mayor didn't quite agree with her. "I was going to wait until tomorrow, but you can open it now."

"The Regina Mills is letting me break some rules and open a present before Christmas Day?" Emma pretended to be shocked, "Today must be my lucky day!"

"Just open the present, Sheriff."

"Even when you're giving me a present, you're giving me orders," she rolled her eyes as she unwrapped the present and opened the small box.

Inside, there was a tin of mints. She took it out of the box. Granted, it was her favorite brand but Regina got her mints every other week because she said that Emma's breath stank after drinking coffee or having lunch.

With her brows furrowed, she looked at Regina and asked, "Is this another way of telling me my breath sucks? Because I started brushing my teeth after lunch, too." she added, and yes, Regina had her totally wipped.

Regina ignored her and said with a smile, "Open it, you idiot."

Emma did as instructed, which was nothing new, and opened the mint box, inside it was the usual amount of mints, plus a small note which was taped to the lid. It read, 'Will you be my date for New Year's?'

"Really?" she asked in a whisper, barely holding in her happiness.

"Yes, really."

Emma closed the mint box and dropped everything she had on her hands on the coffee table before taking Regina's cheeks into her hands and saying, "I'd love to," before leaning in to kiss her for the very first time.

The kiss was short but sweet, and even after she broke away from Regina, she kept her hands on Regina's face, caressing the brunette's cheeks. She giggled before saying, "Today is my lucky day after all," and leaned in for another kiss.

Many years later, when Henry grew up and learned the truth, he realized that maybe Santa didn't exist, but he _did_ bring his mom and Emma together.


	9. Day 8: Magic Mistletoe

**Day 8:** Henry's mothers are fighting. He wishes a mistletoe would appear over them.

Note: Set on around season 2. No arcs, just the fact the curse was broken but our ladies are still at each other's throats.

* * *

Henry leaned against the closed door and covered his ears with his hands. His mothers were fighting, again. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Emma was supposed to break the curse and bring back the happy endings. But no one has happy, certainly not him.

"Come on, Regina! I already said you can have him for Christmas Eve and breakfast! But I'm taking him out for lunch."

"You're taking him," Regina snarled, "You would do well to remember, Miss Swan, that Henry is _my_ son. I decide where he goes and when he goes. And right now, I decide that he stays with me for the holidays."

"Don't be such a bitch, Regina," Emma shook her head, "We agreed Henry is _our_ son, remember?"

"I did no such thing."

And God, Emma didn't understand how it was possible to want to kiss someone and slap them in the face at the same time. "Regina, I don't want to fight."

"In that case, we agree," Regina nodded, "So Henry is spending both days here with me."

"Regina, _please_ ," and yes, Emma was aware she had resorted to begging, "You can have him for New Year's, Valentine's Day, the 4th of July... and any other holiday, but please, let me have him for Christmas lunch."

Regina opened her mouth to answer. But, before words could form, a small mistletoe appeared between them. They studied the green branch hanging above their heads in silence until Emma opened her mouth and enunciated, "What the fuck is this?"

"This is called 'mistletoe,' Miss Swan."

Emma rolled her eyes. "I'm aware, but how did it appear?"

"Magic."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious."

"Well, if you must know, Miss Swan. It's White Magic, which means someone wished for it."

" _Henry,_ " Emma growled. "You are so grounded," she muttered.

"I'll have you know that if someone grounds my son, that will be me, Miss Swan."

The mistletoe above them grew another two inches in diameter. "What the fuck? Did it just grow?"

"Do you curse like that in front of Henry, too?" The plant grew a couple more inches.

"It grows when we fight."

"I arrived to the conclusion on my own."

"Jesus, Regina! Why are you always on the attack?"

It was always like that. Emma tried to be civil and Regina would bite her head off at the first chance. At first, Emma enjoyed their bickering, but, when her feelings towards the brunette started to run deeper, their fights started to annoy her.

"Because if I step back, you'll steal Henry from me."

By now, the mistletoe completely covered their heads, and its branches were starting to grow around them. If they weren't fighting, Emma would actually stop and enjoy its beauty.

"What? Are you crazy?" Emma looked at her with her eyes opened as saucers, "Regina, I'd never do that!"

"I'm sorry if I don't believe in your type."

"My type?"

"Heroes. Saviors."

Emma rolled her eyes at the words, "Regina, I'm none of those things. I've done my fair amount of shitty things as well." The blonde rubbed her eyes. Granted, she didn't burn villages to the ground but she had broken the law, and that's what counted. "And I swear, I'd never take Henry away from you."

"You wouldn't?" the brunette asked, but she didn't sound like the Regina, with the confidence and poise. Instead, she sounded broken and insecure.

"Never," Emma put emphasis on the word, because she felt the former queen needed the reassurance.

"Very well. You may kiss me so that my living room can stop looking like a greenhouse."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "I _may_ kiss you," she laughed, "You make it sound as if you're bestowing me with eternal life."

"Well, I am lowering myself to be kissed by... You."

"I'll let you know, I'm an excellent kisser."

Regina laughed, and the mistletoe, which had stopped growing by now, resumed its growth. The brunette growled, annoyed by the plant.

"I'll kiss you under one condition," Emma reasoned.

"And, what that might be?"

"I get Henry for lunch."

The brunette crossed her arms, "No."

"Fine. Have fun with your botanical garden," Emma shrugged and started walking away, only stopping when she heard Regina calling her name.

She turned around to see that Regina's immaculate living room look like the living room from Jumanji.

"Alright. You can have Henry for lunch, but help me get rid of this," Regina raised her hands and motioned the plant around her.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"You promise what, Regina?"

"I promise Henry can go for lunch with you and your idiotic parents for Christmas."

Emma smiled and walked up to Regina. With no doubt in her actions, she placed her hands on the brunette's hips and brought the smaller woman close to her. It made Regina's breath hitch. The blonde was feeling smug.

Regina opened her mouth to say something, probably something scathing to erase the smirk but she forgot how to speak when Emma gently placed a hand against the brunette's face, her thumb caressing Regina's cheek and her index behind Regina's ear.

Emma looked into Regina's eyes, searching for hesitation, for any sign to back off. But she only encountered defiance, confidence, and something else that she could not quite name.

With no further encouragement, Emma dived into it. First pressing her lips against Regina's, one and two and three times. And then, Regina was kissing her back.

The brunette's hands came to rest against Emma's chest, grabbing the lapels and pulling the blonde impossibly closer. Emma trailed her hand, up from Regina's hip to her hair, where it got lost in brown curls.

She felt Regina's tongue swipe against her lips. At first, Emma thought she imagined it, because there was no way Regina wanted to deepen the kiss. But, when she felt the tongue for a second time, Emma opened her mouth, allowing Regina's tongue to enter her mouth.

They only separated when the lack of oxygen became a problem. Regina let go of the lapels of Emma's jacket and tried to fix her lipstick.

"Well, Sheriff," she started with a voice that proved that she was not as unaffected as she tried to pretend, "Thanks for helping me with that problem. You may leave now."

"Come celebrate Christmas with us," the words flew out of Emma's mouth before she could control herself. But as soon as they were out, she knew she wouldn't regret inviting Regina.

"No," Regina took a step backwards

"Why?"

"Your mother would think I magicked you into saying that."

 _You kind of did_. Emma wanted to say. Because that kiss was like sitting down on her favorite spot on the couch after a long day. It was like drinking a hot cocoa during a cold night. It was like coming home and it both scared and calmed Emma.

"I don't care," the blonde grabbed Regina by the hips, not pushing her closer but preventing her from going away. "I care about Henry." _And you_. "He should have us both for the holidays." _I want to spend time with you_.

"Only under one condition," the brunette conceded.

"Name it."

"You celebrate Christmas Eve with us. And you stay over, to open the presents with Henry in the morning." _To have breakfast with me._

"Sounds fine by me." Emma caressed Regina's hips. "Well, now that that it's settled, I got to go. David is waiting for me at the station," she announced, and after kissing Regina on the cheek, she ran out of the house.

Christmas would definitely be merry this year.


	10. Day 9: Coming Home

**Day 9** : Emma goes to her parents' for the holidays and runs into her high school crush - quite literally.

No magic Storybrooke AU.

* * *

Emma hasn't been back in Storybrooke for at least ten years. She wasn't trying to avoid visiting her hometown, but work has kept her busy so her parents would usually go visit her in Boston instead of her coming back.

This year, it was different. Emma quit her job after the fact that her boss believed that she was his slave and not a reporter. And now, she had all the time in the world, she decided to visit her parents for Christmas and maybe stay for a bit with them, especially since she was out of a job.

She'd be lying if she said that she wasn't excited to be back home. Her holidays started in the best, possible way. She called Ruby and they were both getting wasted at the Rabbit Hole.

"I still cannot believe you're back!"

"Temporarily," Emma reminded her, because, while she enjoyed being back, there was nothing to hold her here.

"We'll see about that," Ruby muttered against her shot glass before gulping the liquid down. "Let's walk to Granny's! I need some food."

Emma agreed. "My dad is going to be pissed if he realized we're drunk before noon," she added while she placed some bills on the table and put her jacket on.

"It's because we are pirates, Emma."

They giggled as they made their way down Main Street. Emma studied the street, noticing the smallest details.

"Nothing has changed since I left."

Ruby laughed. "A lot of things have changed. Just not the little physical things," the woman said, but didn't elaborate on her statement. Then, to prove Emma's point, she yelled, "Race you to our table!" just as soon as the diner was in sight.

Even though Ruby had a head start, Emma was much faster. She always was faster. She passed Ruby with no trouble and went up to the top of the stairs, slowing a bit to push the door but not stopping completely.

However, Emma didn't count on someone opening the door from the inside. By the time she realized what was going on, it was already too late to stop and she found herself falling on someone.

"Motherfucker!" Emma let out as her lower abdomen landed on a bent knee.

"Language," Someone protested. With a voice that haunted a lot of Emma's dreams.

"Regina?" Emma asked, putting her weight on her hands and knees, the pain of the fall mitigated by the adrenaline rush of seeing her high school crush.

"Miss Swan. Move or so help me."

Emma chucked. "What? You'll push me off with that tiny body of yours?" she teased as she pressed her body against Regina's, because annoying Regina had always been her one of her favorite pastimes.

Regina rolled her eyes but before she could answer someone rushed to them. "Mom, mom! Are you alright?"

Immediately, Regina's face softened and Emma's face morphed into a curious-meets-panic facade.

"Yes, Henry," Regina answered, pushing Emma off. The blonde gave no resistance. "Miss Swan has always been clumsy."

Emma turned her face to see Regina's son. Another painful reminder that she was never hers and never will be.

"So, you know my mom?" the kid, who had to be at least ten by now, asked.

"Yeah. And last time I saw you, you were a little pea," Emma answered his question. A flashback of Regina and Robin showing her an ultrasound picture popped into her mind and she didn't know which hurt more, where Regina hit her with the knee or her heart breaking a bit.

"Cool! So you can hang out with us so she doesn't feel so lonely!" He said, excitedly. Emma frowned at the kid, how was possible that Regina was lonely? She was very popular in high school, and not to mention her so-called soulmate, Robin.

"I'm sure Miss Swan has other plans, Henry. She hasn't been in Storybrooke in ten years."

He looked shocked, "You have been away longer than I have been alive!"

Regina stood up from the floor as soon as Henry's words left his mouth and cleaned her pantsuits from any dirt she could have picked up from the floor.

Ok, so maybe she had lied and there was a good reason to avoid Storybrooke. But, she was telling the truth when she said she was busy with work.

"Come along, Henry. We need to wrap your cousins' presents."

Emma saw them reach for the door, Regina with a stoic face that masked all her emotions and Henry with a confused face.

"Regina, wait!" Emma stood up and walked towards them. "I'm sorry," she said looking into Regina's eyes.

"What for?"

What for? For leaving you when you asked if I wanted to be Henry's godmother, for ignoring your phone calls, for writing an angry email about how you broke my heart, expected me to play along with your happy family, for not coming back in ten years, and for crashing against you.

"For everything," Emma said in a loud whisper.

Regina nodded and left without saying a word. Just like Emma had left her all those years ago.

Ruby slapped Emma's arm, snapping her back into reality, "You are an idiot, Emma Swan."

"Where's Robin?"

"You should have talked to Regina all those years ago."

"Ruby. Where is Robin?"

Ruby shrugged. "No one knows, really," she said. But then, she went on telling Regina's sad story.

She told Emma how Regina left Robin a couple of weeks after Emma moved away and how he had warned Regina that if they didn't get married, he wouldn't recognize Henry as his son. Ruby told how she couldn't change his mind.

Shortly afterwards, her mother kicked her out of the house for being a disgrace to the family. Her so-called friends left Regina in the lurch when she needed them the most. Lastly, Ruby told Emma how Robin got another girl pregnant and married her. They left the town shortly after the marriage; it was before Henry was born because Robin's new wife was jealous of Regina. Ruby regaled on how Regina still went to community college and raised the kid by herself.

She also told Emma about how Regina had distanced herself from Emma's parents so they wouldn't bring her up in conversations they had with Emma. Ruby had asked and asked, and begged really, for Regina to let her tell Emma the happenings, but Regina said she wanted to be the one to give the news to Emma. Regina thought that Emma should hear it from her or not hear it at all. With each passing day, Regina lost a bit of hope until she stopped thinking about Emma altogether.

Regina had raised Henry alone. Because she refused to marry Robin and that was the beginning of a complicated life. And, she had tried to tell Emma, but Emma was too selfish to be a good friend.

"I need to talk to her."

Ruby hummed in agreement. "I told you were an idiot. She moved back to the mansion was Cora died and all of Henry's belongings passed to their rightful heir."

Emma nodded and without saying anything else, she ran out of the diner. She ran down Main Street and crossed into Mifflin Street. She ran up the hill and to the white mansion where she had spent so many evenings. To her second home. To Regina.

By the time she knocked on the door, she was almost out of breath.

When Regina opened the door, Emma only managed to say, "The kid?" Because she didn't want him to listen to their conversation, whether it was good or bad.

Regina seemed to agree with Emma, because she nodded and answered, "Living room. Watching Harry Potter."

And so, Emma entered into the house with no real invitation, and gently grabbed Regina by the elbow and dragged her into the closet next to the entrance. It had been the same small space where Emma told Regina that she loved her for the first time, right after Robin and Regina showed her the ultrasound.

"I'm ..." Emma breathed deeply, "I've been so stupid. So selfish. I should have listened to you, all those years ago. I would have prevented so much suffering for everyone. I would come back, in a heartbeat. I would have married you. Adopt Henry. Help you raise him. Share chores and help around the house. But the only thing that mattered was my pride. And, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. If I could turn back time, I would do everything differently. And, I know you probably moved on, because now, you don't need someone as selfish as me in your life. But, I wanted you to know how sorry I am."

After finishing her monologue, Emma reached for the door knob and started to open the door. Her actions were stopped when she felt Regina wrapped a hand around her wrist.

"Stay."

Emma turned around to see Regina, with tears in her eyes, silently pleading her not to go. Not again.

"Ok."

"I mean, stay. Stay in Storybrooke," her voice almost breaking down, "I know we hurt each other, and I know it will take some time to heal. But please don't leave me again."

"Never," she said as she wrapped her arms around Regina for a bone crushing hug.

Maybe coming back to Storybrooke for Christmas wasn't a bad idea after all.


	11. Day 10: Cogs and Plants

**Day 10** : It's their first Christmas away from home, home meaning Earth. Emma is sad because she won't be celebrating with her son, and it's up to Regina to cheer her up.

Space station AU.

Notes: Let's assume there's gravity on the Space Station.

* * *

Excerpts from Engineer Emma Swan's diary.

 _Day 84: We've been aboard the Storybrooke Space Station_ _for less than three_ _months and problems start to show up amongst crew members. I wish they'd be as easy to fix as cogs on engines._

 _Day 127: The space station seems big for all of us, but_ _it_ _feels_ _more of_ _a prison cell. I've made the decision to st_ _ay_ _away from the drama and keep myself occupied with things I understand: machines._

 _Day 221: The ventilation at the greenhouse broke and I had to fix it. Met the project's biologist, Regina Mills. She seems as uninterested in the crew's drama as I._

 _Day 225: Went back to the_ _g_ _reenhouse to check if the ventilation was holding up. I have to admit, the biologist has me intrigued._

 _Day 230: I decided to stop by the_ _g_ _reenhouse and have lunch with Regina Mills. It was an awkward one_ _-_ _sided conversation. But she's a mystery, and I have to solve it._

 _Day 233: Regina definitely makes days at the Storybrooke_ _go by quickly_ _and more interesting. Even_ _though_ _our interactions are mostly me asking questions and her rolling eyes and making annoyed sounds._

 _Day 234: Regina's eyes shine brighter than the stars._

 _Day 235:_ _I think I'm in love with Regina Mills._

* * *

Emma found Regina at the starboard side of the station, looking through the window. It was not uncommon to find the biologist looking down at Earth when she was not taking care of her plants.

"Fancy seeing you here."

"Hardly," the brunette answered, "Are you stalking me, Miss Swan?"

"Hardly," Emma repeated the word with the same tone. "In case it failed to catch your attention, Miss Mills, we are at a Space Station," she added, using the same sophisticated language that Regina used.

"If that's the case, why didn't I see you around the station until my ventilation broke down?"

Emma shrugged, "I don't like spending too much time with the crew, there is so much drama." Regina hummed in agreement. "Then, I met you... I mean, I had seen you before, but we never talked."

"If I recall correctly, our conversations were mostly one-sided."

"Yes, well. You're a tough cookie," the engineer smiled at her, "But don't worry, my charm is like milk: it softens the hardest of the cookies."

* * *

Excerpts from Biologist Regina Mills' diary.

 _Day 1: I'm surrounded by morons._

 _Day 60: Instead of being in a_ _s_ _pace_ _s_ _tation, I feel I've landed on a bad_ _,_ _scripted season of Big Brother. My crew_ _mates_ _behave like uneducated teenagers rather than the professionals they are._

 _Day 124:_ _I wonder who will get themselves killed first. My bets are on Ruby, the slutty cook who has been sleeping around with several men and women._

 _Day 180: Bad news: Humans continue to thrive. Good news: Plants continue to thrive._

 _Day 221: The ventilation at my greenhouse broke and the department of engineering sent a buffoon to get it fix_ _ed_ _. Her name is Emma Swan and she won't shut up. I wonder if she got her job done with so much yapping._

 _Day 225: The buffoon came back to check up on the ventilation. I guess she's not as incompetent as I thought._

 _Day 230: Miss Swan has decided to make my life in space miserable. Today_ _,_ _she brought me lunch, which would have been a nice gesture if she just delivered the food, and not a conversation as well._

 _Day 233: Emma Swan is the most annoying human be_ _ing_ _I've ever met. And I hate to admit that she's w_ _o_ _rming her way into my heart._

 _Day 280: I'm positive_ _that I_ _'_ _m_ _in love with Emma Swan._

* * *

Her stomach rumbled, announcing she needed fuel for her body. Regina raised her head to check the time on the clock. It was past 3 p.m. and there was no sign of Emma nor her lunch. She frowned. Ever since the blonde brought lunch for the first time, she hadn't stopped coming every day.

After quickly cleaning up her work area, she went on the search of the blonde who had invaded not only her greenhouse but also her mind. When she didn't find her, she decidedly to ask Ruby, because she knew the two women were friends.

"She's outside," Ruby answered while she cooked dinner. Using her head, she pointed at the window. From the kitchen, they could see a suited-up person working on a solar panel. Ruby pondered out loud, "She seemed sad today. I thought you two had a fight."

"We have not... Not that it would be of your business," Regina answered before turning around and going to the door closest to where Emma was working.

The biologist didn't understand why, but she was bothered that Emma was distraught about something and didn't come to talk to her about it. Especially since Emma talked to her about everything. Every. Single. Thing.

She reached the door and pressed the intercom button to talk to Emma.

"Miss Swan. You didn't come for lunch. Why?"

"In case you haven't noticed, Regina, I'm a little bit preoccupied."

"That hasn't stopped you before. Why didn't you come for lunch?"

"Well, I was not in the mood."

"You're always in the mood for food. So I'll ask one more time -"

"I didn't fucking feel like it." Emma interrupted her. "I didn't feel like going and having lunch with you. You always make it look like you're doing me a favor. And today, I don't feel like keeping up with that attitude. Now, please just let me do my work."

"Fine," Regina answered angrily and pressed the button to end the conversation.

She walked away. Not letting the tears exit her eyes. Regina Mills did not cry.

Later that night, there was a knock on her door. Confused, Regina put the book she was reading down on her night stand and walked towards the door. She opened it to find a guilty looking Emma, with two containers of food.

"May I come in?"

Regina crossed her arms and remained silent. Emma took the lack of words as an invitation, because, of course she would, and entered the room. The blonde sat on the edge of Regina's bed and tapped the spot next to her. Reluctantly, the brunette sat next to Emma.

"I'm sorry for everything I said before," the blonde broke the silence after few long seconds, "I didn't really mean it. I - it's just..." She took a deep breath. "Tomorrow is Christmas, and it's going to be the first time I won't celebrate it with my son," Emma added before a single tear escaped her eye.

Not knowing what to say, Regina just wrapped an arm around Emma. Suddenly, she understood Emma's mood. "I didn't know you had a child. Tell me about him."

"He's seven, I had him when I was in college, so my parents helped me out a lot. He's so smart, and kind, and brave, and I left him alone. I don't deserve such a great kid," the blonde was now sobbing.

"Oh, Emma. You only deserve the best," Regina said truthfully. "And I'm sorry, if I've ever made you feel like I don't enjoy your company. I might have found you annoying at the beginning," she admitted, "But you grew on me, and I really missed you today."

At this confession, Emma smiled and looked her in the eyes. They were so close that they could feel each other's breaths on their faces.

"Would you..." Emma started but she trailed off. Regina squeezed her arm, encouraging her to continue. "Would you mind if I sleep here? With you? I just, I don't want to be alone, but I will understand if you want your space. So, just say the word and - "

"Emma!" Regina interrupted Emma's rambling. "You are more than welcome to sleep here. But I have to warn you, I kick in my sleep," she confessed, closing the book she was reading and getting under the sheets.

"You can't be worse than Henry," Emma followed Regina's actions and laid on one side, her front against Regina's arm. "Are you sure this is alright?" she whispered, because suddenly the moment felt so very intimate.

Regina just nodded, and turned her body so that her back was against Emma's front. She then took Emma's arm and placed it between her stomach and her hand.

"Goodnight, Emma."

"Night, Gina."

* * *

Excerpts from Biologist Regina Mills' diary.

 _Day 310: Emma looks so peaceful when she sleeps. I'm waiting for her to wake up_ _._ _I've prepared a Christmas breakfast for her and I've sent a message to her father; he'll_ _do a video_ _call to my computer_ _so she can have breakfast with her son._

* * *

"Where are you going?" Emma asked Regina after greeting her son and her parents.

"I thought about giving you some privacy."

"Regina, we're in your room," Emma commented, and instantly regretted it because her mother squealed in delight.

Both women blushed when Mary Margaret started asking all kinds of questions, including when will Emma bring Regina home - as if they were not in outer space.

* * *

Excerpts from Engineer Emma Swan's diary.

 _Day 311: Regina is _a precious cinnamon roll_. She arranged a __Skype_ _date_ _for me to have Christmas breakfast with Henry_ _and my parents. They all loved her, I mean -_ _who_ _w_ _ouldn't?_


	12. Day 11: Secret Santa

**Day 11** : Regina has been getting presents from a person posing as Secret Santa.

Note: meanings for the symbols where taken from whats-your-sign DOT com

#SoMuchFluff

* * *

"Henry, I need you to distract your mother," Emma spoke as soon as she heard Henry picking up his phone.

"Good morning to you, too," she heard Henry teasing her through the phone. "How are you? I'm fine, thanks for asking."

She growled a "Henry!" and he chuckled.

"What can I do for you on this fine day?"

"Distract your mother."

"Why?"

"You'll find out later."

"Should I worry?"

"No," Emma answered with certainty. "Just, whatever you do, don't let her enter the living room," she added before hanging up the phone and picking the small box she bought during her last trip to New York and had kept hidden for three months.

The blonde walked towards the mansion, not wanting for the Bug's engine to give her away. Regina could hear her coming from a mile away. Being stealthy as humanly possible, she walked around the white mansion and reached the living room from the outside. She tried the windows. She left one of them open when she visited last night, thinking ahead.

Climbing the small gap, she broke into the Mills Mansion like a common thief. She landed on the inside with a small thud, but luckily no one heard her.

She hid the small box in Regina's Christmas stocking and escaped out of the window. Mission accomplished.

For the last month, she had been leaving small gifts for Regina. Of course, the Mayor didn't know it was Emma's work, since the blonde always signed as "Secret Santa" and feigned cluelessness when Regina brought up the topic to her.

Ever since they came back from the Underworld without Killian and Robin had been killed by Hades, they had grown closer to each other. First, they were healing their broken hearts with each other's company, then developing their friendship. Now, almost five years later, Emma could say with certainty she was in love with Regina Mills.

They did everything together, they had lunch and dinners, with and without Henry, movie nights, and family trips. They were already a married couple, without the kissing and living together parts, which was something Emma desperately wanted to change.

So when December came around, Emma decided to do something about her feelings. With each gift, she'd leave Regina a short note, writing something she loved about the brunette. But, she was not brave enough to sign them with her name, not when she didn't know if Regina reciprocated her feelings, not when she didn't know if she'd ruin whatever they had now.

However, after the fifteenth day of watching Regina smile after reading each note, she was dying to let Regina know it was her, she was dying to see what would happen next.

Emma knocked on the door of the Mifflin Street mansion later that night. She knew Henry had a party and wouldn't come home until after midnight. Regina's face changed from confusion to happiness when she saw the blonde in her porch.

"Emma! What are you doing here?" the brunette asked with a smile that brightened Emma's world up.

"I know Henry's out for most of the night, so I was thinking maybe we could hang out."

Hang out... she mentally slapped herself, how old was she? Twelve?

Regina invited her in and they walked towards the living room, Emma's heart accelerated when she saw the stocking. It was empty.

From behind, she heard Regina chuckle, "Looking for this, Swan?" Regina asked as she produced the box from her pocket and placed it within Emma's sight.

Emma panicked for a second, her proposal plans completely ruined now that Regina found the box before she got here. And Damn it, Henry! You had one job.

"You know, for someone who's so good with written words, you are terrible at speaking them," Regina pointed out and Emma's eyes were wide as saucers.

"You knew?" Emma asked.

"Emma, you've filed reports for almost 8 years, of course, I knew it was your handwriting," Regina smiled at her.

"Should have printed the notes," Emma muttered, lowering her gaze.

Regina placed her fingers below her chin and raised Emma's face a bit, "I'm glad you didn't."

"But you knew it was me!"

"It didn't make it any less sweet, Emma!" Regina reasoned with her, "I loved each present and note and I loved even more that it was from you."

"You did?" Emma asked, and when Regina nodded, she asked, "Why didn't you say something?"

"I did, but you'd always act stupid. So I decided to see where you would take this," the brunette explained. Then she placed the box on Emma's hands. "I haven't opened it. I found it by mistake but when I didn't find a note, I figured you had a plan for it. So I didn't open it."

Emma cleared her throat, "It's not a ring."

"I figured. The box is too wide and not tall enough."

"Not that I wouldn't consider it, I just... Want to take this slow and enjoy every moment."

At this Regina smiled, but it was not the regular smile she gave to everyone. It was the smile she only gave to Henry. "I'm glad to hear."

Emma took a deep breath and walked towards the chimney, placing the box again inside the stocking. Even thought it hadn't turned out the way she had planned, she'll still follow her original idea.

"Regina, I think there's something in your stocking," the blonde pointed out.

Regina pursed her lips, trying to suppress a laugh, and walked towards the chimney. She took the box out and looked at Emma.

"Open it," the blonde encouraged it. And, Regina did without thinking twice about it, because she has been dying to see what Emma had got her ever since she found the burgundy box.

It was a bracelet with three small pendants: a swan, a horse and a heart. They looked like origami figurines but were made of gold.

"Regina," Emma started, taking the bracelet out from the box and offering to put it on the brunette's wrist. Regina extended her arm for Emma. "When I first saw you, despite all our differences, I thought you were the sexiest woman alive. But then, I got to know you. I got to see the real you. And I learned that you were not only sexy, but beautiful, both inside and out. And without realizing, I started to fall in love with you. Even when I told myself that I cared for you because of Henry or because of our friendship. I can see that now."

Emma finished putting the bracelet on, and she grabbed Regina's hand into hers.

"I've worried for too long that I'd ruin our friendship if I said something. But not long ago, I realized I could ruin our happy endings if I didn't. I don't have much to give you, but everything I have, it's yours,"

Emma traced her thumb over the bracelet, and Regina shivered under the touch. No one has ever treated her with so much love.

"So," Emma continued, "This is the last present I'll give you as your Secret Santa and the first I'll give you as Emma." The blonde looked up, her eyes locked with Regina's, "A heart is for Henry, our greatest treasure. A horse is for your grace and strength. And, if you want me, a swan for our love."

Regina raised her free hand, the one that was not being held by Emma's, and cupped the blonde's cheek. "Who would not want you, Emma Swan? When you are the most perfect person in this realm and all the other realms," she whispered and leaned in, to press her lips against Emma's.


	13. Day 12: New Year's resolutions

**Day 12:** Being on call during New Year's Eve is the worst thing that could happen to you. Especially if you lived in a small town where nothing happened.

AU - Medical

* * *

Emma checked the night shift's schedule for the upcoming days, she saw that she was scheduled for New Year's Eve. The blonde growled. She was hoping David would forget about that favor she asked him couple of weeks ago, when she wanted to go to that concert one night. David covered for her and she promised to take his New Year's shift.

Tracing her finger down the list, she studied the names of the people she'd be forced to share New Year's Eve with. She stopped at Regina Mills, trauma surgeon. A small smile appeared on her face.

"Hey, Mills!" she called to the doctor who happened to be walking by, the brunette turned around and looked at Emma, annoyance coloring her face. "Looks like we'll spend New Year's Eve together," the blonde winked at her.

Regina just rolled her eyes and continued walking. _Whatever_ , Emma knew Regina secretly enjoyed her company.

In a big city like New York, New Year's Eve was one of the busiest nights of the year. In a town like Storybrooke, though, there would be one or two cases and that's as good as it gets. But, by law, doctors had to be present at the ER, especially a general internal doctor and a trauma surgeon.

New Year's Eve came by faster than expected, and so, Emma found herself in the locker room, changing into her baby pink scrubs and put her lab coat over them. On her way out, she almost crashed into Regina, who was already wearing her blue scrubs.

Regina smirked, "I just love the color of your scrubs." She knew where to hurt Emma.

To Emma, it was unfair that the trauma department got _badass blue_ scrubs as uniforms and they got _pathetic pink_. But, that's what happens when someone like Mary Margaret is your coworker and also your boss's daughter.

"Yes, well... At least I don't have a boys' color."

Regina raised an eyebrow and looked at Emma all smug, because that was the lamest comeback and they both knew it.

Emma mentally slapped herself and growled. "My comebacks are as pathetic as my scrubs," the blonde commented, and she heard Regina laugh. Well, at least she

managed to get a laugh out of the most serious doctor at the Storybrooke hospital. "I'm going to get a coffee at the machines, want something?"

The brunette shook her head, "No, thank you." Emma still got Regina the coffee order she knew Regina liked.

* * *

"So, how come you're not celebrating with Henry?" Emma asked, it was 11:50 and they were waiting to watch the drop of New York's ball.

"I got him during Christmas, it was only fair his father got him for New Year's." Regina answered.

They haven't had a single case the whole night, so they sent the nurses home, saying they would call them in case of emergencies but that there was really no point on staying at the hospital. Regina offered to cover for Emma and told her to go and celebrate with her parents, but when Emma heard Regina had no one to celebrate with, the blonde decided to stay.

"The only thing that would be fair is to castrate him and ship him to a black hole after what he did to you," Emma muttered as she crossed her arms.

It was no secret because there were no secrets in small towns that Regina's ex-husband, had conned Regina into marrying him because of her wealth, then got half of her inheritance during the divorce, only to spend it all on his new wife.

"Those ideas have crossed my mind," Regina admitted. It was unusual for the brunette to talk about her personal life. Not even when they spent time together, on and off the hospital grounds. "But Henry deserves to spend time with both of his parents," murmured Regina.

"Henry deserves to spend time with good parents, not with that asshole and his trophy wife."

The brunette chuckled, "You seemed too disturbed by the failed love life of a coworker."

"It's because stupid people annoy me."

"Care to elaborate?"

Emma stayed in silence for few seconds, watching the clock on the TV screen. There was one minute to midnight. The blonde saw the timer on the bottom of the screen, thirty seconds left. She turned around and faced Regina and decided to tell her how she

felt, because it was one her New Year's resolutions, and she had thirty - now twenty-five - seconds to fulfill.

"I don't know how someone can be so stupid to have you, and let you go. To have you and not fight for you," Emma said, "I don't know how someone can be so stupid to not give you everything you deserve."

Twenty seconds.

"Because, if you were mine, Regina Mills. If you would give me half of what you gave him... I'd keep you away from harm, I'd cherish you. I'd go to every single of Henry's soccer games and then help him persuade you to go to Granny's for ice cream. I'd go and have lunch with your parents, even though your mother hates me. I'd bring you the moon if you asked for it."

Ten seconds. The people on the screen started the countdown.

"So, when I heard he lied to you, deceived you, and taken from you. I wanted to kill him. Because he had the most perfect woman on Earth, and he gave her away. He threw her away. As if you were trash and not the most beautiful gift he could ever receive."

Five.

Regina looked at her, completely speechless.

Four.

Emma breathed in and out.

Three.

"I love you, Regina Mills," Emma said, and then closed her eyes, not ready to see the rejection in Regina's eyes.

Two.

One.

And then, Emma felt lips on hers. She opened her eyes to understand what was happening, and she quickly closed them when she saw it really was Regina kissing her.

When they separated, Regina looked uncharacteristically timid and wiped the corner of Emma's lips with her thumbs. "Happy New Year, Emma Swan," she leaned in to leave another quick peck on Emma's lips.


	14. Day 13: All elfed up

**Day 13** : Snow decides to do a Christmas play on the last day of school. Emma is all excited and Regina is all grumpy.

This one is a bit short, but I hope you enjoy it anyways!

* * *

"Regina! Over here!" Emma waved her hand and yelled to the Mayor from her seat, "I saved a spot for you!"

Regina rolled her eyes but made her way towards Emma, who, of course, had picked the seats in the middle of the row. So, not only the other people had to stand up to let the Mayor through, but due to the lack of space, Regina's personal space was invaded, and she was sure someone groped her ass while she made her way towards Emma.

Back in the day, groping the Evil Queen resulted in losing a hand, and that was if she was feeling merciful that day.

"Isn't this exciting?" Emma asked, bouncing in her chair.

"No."

"C'mon! It's Henry, all elfed up!"

"Excuse me?"

"Elfed, you know? Like, from elves... Santa's elves..." the blonde explained as if Regina was stupid.

Regina rolled her eyes, "It's a waste of time. First, it's a waste of the parents' time, not only by coming here but also by preparing the costumes and helping the kids practice. Second, it's a waste of the teachers' time. And third, it's a waste of the children's time."

"Grinch alert!" Emma said, her hands placed around her mouth to make it louder. She turned around to face the brunette, "First, no one made you come to the recital and the dresses were made by the kids. Second, only the teachers who wanted to do it helped. And third, they are kids, Regina, they should be having fun!"

"They should be learning."

"They are learning, Regina," the blonde refuted, "Just because it's not math or science doesn't mean it's not important. School is for other types of learning as well... Like, music and how to get over stage fright, or to develop your imagination."

Regina huffed but didn't say anything, and Emma took it as a win.

"Besides, have you seen how adorable Henry looks with pointy ears?" Emma returned to her cheery attitude.

"Why are you so excited about this, anyway?"

Emma studied her hands for a second before facing Regina, "When I was in school, no one ever came to see me." The blonde confessed, "So, it was more of torture than doing something fun. When I saw my friends and how their parents were... Well, I told myself I'd be that type of parent."

Regina took in the information Emma had just told her. Even though the blonde never blamed her for growing up as an orphan, Regina couldn't help but to feel guilty every time she heard a story from Emma's not-so-ideal childhood.

Maybe, she could enjoy the recital, not only for Henry but also for Emma. After all, it was not as if her day had been busy.

The lights around them dimmed and Snow appeared on the stage to welcome them with a speech.

Placing a hand over Emma's, Regina leaned a bit to whisper to the blonde, "Maybe, after the recital is over, we can go to Granny's and have cocoa with cinnamon."

Emma turned around and beamed a smile at Regina. "I'd love to," she answered, just to be shushed by the spectators around them. She felt Regina's hand squeeze her grip on hers as a silent response. However, Regina didn't remove her hand from Emma's throughout the whole recital.

The smile didn't disappear from Emma's face, and it wasn't just because of Henry singing Jingle Bells.


	15. Day 14: Gryffindors aren't always brave

Complete title: Gryffindors aren't always brave (unless given proper encouragement)

 **Day 14:** Hogwarts AU. In which the Mills are just like the Black Family and the Swans are like the Potter Family. And yes, it makes Emma!James Potter and Regina!Sirius Black (even though she studies like Lupin)

* * *

Emma Swan moaned the password to the painting at the common room entrance. She hated the fact that the Fat Lady saw her every day for the past seven years and still asked Emma for the password.

She entered the room to find Regina Mills at her usual spot, sitting on a couch close the fireplace, reading a book. Emma studied her best friend and long-time crush.

Regina had her feet tucked below her bent knees, a position she knew Regina's mother hated, and she was biting her lower lip which was another thing Regina's mother hated. Her hands were resting at the bottom of whatever book she was reading now and a lock of brown hair hung loosely from the right side of her head.

The picture warmed Emma's heart. She has been friends with Regina since their first day of school, when the Sorting Hat put them on the same (and best) house: Gryffindor. They grew up together and closer ever since then. To the point where Regina stayed at her house after she got emancipated from her family.

Like Emma's family, the Mills were a magical family. But, unlike the Swan family, they were an elitist family that thought that only "purebloods" deserved to learn magic. And, of course, they considered it disgraceful when Regina was sorted into a house that supported and advocated in favor of muggleborns learning magic.

It was no secret that Cora Mills tried to get her daughter switched over to Slytherin, even though Regina liked her house. It was no secret that Regina hated her family as much as they hated her, and she only returned home for the summer because she had no other choice.

"Gina," Emma called her as she jumped on the couch, landing almost a meter away from Regina. To correct the distance between them, Emma laid her head on the brunette's lap and extended her legs over the arm of the couch. "My parents asked what are you doing for Christmas?"

Regina closed her book and looked down at Emma, "The same thing I do every year. I'm going to stay here."

"Well, you are officially invited to our house," Emma announced, producing a letter from her pocket, and giving it to Regina.

Her parents had written earlier that week asking about Regina's plans, and when Emma said Regina always spend Christmas at Hogwarts, they told Emma to bring Regina home for the holidays. Regina read the letter, which was addressed to Emma but involved her as well.

"I don't want to impose." Regina said, neatly folding the letter and putting it in the pocket where Emma had it until now.

"Don't be silly," Emma smiled, "You would never. They loved having you for the summer. Do I need to remind you how many times my mother said, " _Emma, why can't you be more like Regina? Look how she helps around the house_." The blonde imitated her mother's voice and it made the brunette laugh.

"But still, this is Christmas. It's a family thing."

"Hey," Emma quickly sat up and faced her favorite person on Earth, "You are family."

"I am not."

"Yes, you are."

Regina arched an eyebrow. "Yes? So, what am I?" the brunette asked exasperated, "The sister you never had?"

"Fuck no," the blonde answered fast, too fast.

"Then what, Emma?"

Emma licked her lips. She knew she has feelings for Regina ever since Year 5. She knew they were not one-sided because Regina flirted and teased her as well, but saying it out loud was harder than she expected. She was a Gryffindor, but she was a coward when it came to Regina.

So, when words failed her, she resorted to the only thing she could think of. She thought of the spell she had been practicing earlier with her littler brother. Suddenly, a mistletoe appeared above their heads.

Regina looked up, then her eyes drifted from the plant to Emma's eyes, as if she was looking for answers.

Emma rolled her eyes and said, "For being one of the smartest witches here at Hogwarts, you can be really dense sometimes," before leaning in and pressing her lips against Regina's.

It was new and exciting and sweet, like tasting some food for the first time and finding out it's your newest favorite dish. And yes, Emma had just compared her first kiss to the first time Ruby gave her a bear claw.

The fact that Regina didn't pull away after few seconds gave Emma the courage she needed to confess her feelings, "No, Regina. I don't feel that you're the sister I never had. But I'd love to bring you home as my date for the holidays."

The brunette flashed her a smile, "Thank Merlin you didn't sister-zone me."

"You're too sexy to be my sister."

"That's debatable."

"And too good for the likes of me."

"Stop," the brunette blushed.

"And too smart."

Regina thought about it, "Well, that part is probably true."

Emma smacked her arm, "That's not the way to treat your Christmas date!"

"I haven't said yes," the brunette reasoned and Emma felt her world fall apart, until Regina giggled, and placed a hand on Emma's thigh, "I'd love to be your date, Emma Swan."

After that, Regina opened her book again and continued reading and Emma retuned to her original position, resting her head over Regina's lap. The only difference was that one of Regina's hand was brushing Emma's blonde mane.

Emma closed her eyes, enjoying the peace that Regina exuded.

"Gina?" she asked after a while.

"Yes, Emma?"

"Does this means you are my girlfriend?"

"Let's get through Christmas first, and then we'll think about it," she heard Regina answer, but Emma could see the smile on the brunette's face and that told her the answer she needed.

Emma rolled to one side, so that her eyes were looking at Regina's covered stomach. She wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist, accidentally raising Regina's shirt for a few centimeters. Without thinking much about it, she placed a kiss on Regina's bare stomach before murmuring against the skin, "Well, I know I'm yours. For as long as you'll have me."

It was uncharacteristically Emma to be so open and at ease with her secrets, and Regina knew that. So it was her time to open her heart to the blonde, "I'll have you until I draw my last breath. And even after that."

"Good," Emma nodded and placed another kiss against Regina's stomach. Then, she closed her eyes and let the brunette study in peace.


	16. Day 15: I'll be home for Christmas

**Day 15:** Canon divergence: Emma goes alone to the Underworld and her trip back takes longer than expected.

* * *

No one has seen Emma since she went to the Underworld to get Killian back.

The last time anyone saw her was when the Savior climbed into the boat and forbid anyone to follow her by using her magic to make sure they'll all stay behind, in Storybrooke, where it was safe.

Regina did not wave her goodbye. She yelled at Emma, all kinds of insults that crossed her mind. And she stayed there after the boat and Emma disappeared, rooted to the spot. Even when the spell broke and the Charmings tried and failed to summon the boat again. Even when everyone left, Regina still stayed by the water, with tears in her eyes and a stabbing pain in her heart which she didn't fully understand until many months later.

That was five years ago.

The pain of Emma's departure didn't lessen; they just learned to live with it. They learned to give each other space when someone was feeling bad, and they had a silent agreement to never say her name out loud. Even Henry stopped talking about her, especially when Regina looked at her apple tree and rubbed her chest.

Robin decided to marry Zelena, and Regina didn't feel anything. Not sadness because Robin left her. Not anger because Zelena stole her soulmate. She didn't feel anything about Robin anymore. Just feelings of sadness and nostalgia and those melancholic ' _what-ifs_ ' that could have been associated being with Emma and that haunted her at night.

It was worse during holidays, because it was the time to be surrounded by family. They still celebrated at Regina's house because there were less memories tied to Emma than there was at the loft.

Another Christmas's Eve has come and gone, and Regina found herself putting the dirty dishes in the dishwasher. Snow had offered to help out but she sent her and Charming home. They had two babies to put to sleep and Regina liked loading the dishwasher. It gave her time to think, mainly about Emma.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she remembered the blonde. She hated holidays. She hated that Emma left to find Killian. She left her. It took her years to understand it, but now she knew. She loved Emma.

A knock on the door brings Regina back to reality. It's probably David, coming to pick up something his wife left behind. She wiped the tears from her cheeks, because no one has to see her like this, even though they all cry when they are alone.

Nothing could have prepared her for the figure that her eyes saw when she opened the door.

She felt the wind getting knocked out of her as she took in the person who just knocked on the door.

Emma looks more grown-up, not older, but mature. Exhausted could not cover how Emma looked; she looked as if she carried the weight of the world on her shoulders. But when she saw Regina, her chapped lips changed from a straight line into a smile.

"Emma..." Regina manages to say in a whisper, afraid this being a dream induced by the Christmas spirit and movies Henry had been watching with her and any sound will wake her up. "How...?"

The blonde takes a step closer and places a hand against Regina's cheek. "I found Killian," she says as she caresses Regina's cheek and it takes a lot of self-restraint for Regina not to kick Emma out of the house. "Hades told me to kiss Killian and think of home. If Killian was my one true love, then by the time I opened my eyes I'd be back in Storybrooke with him."

Emma was rambling, just as she used to do. And Regina doesn't know how to feel, not when she still doesn't know what happened to Killian and if Emma feels the same way that she does. Regina wants to be angry and she wants to punch and punch and punch Emma. But she couldn't. Because Emma was here, Emma was alive.

"But when I kissed him," Emma swallowed, "I could only think of you, and when I thought about home I could only think about your arms around me. And that's when I understood that he was not the one for me. It was you. It had always been you and would always be you. Hades told me there was no shortcut getting out, not if Hook was not my true love. He told me that I had to walk the long way around. So I started walking. And I didn't stop. Not until I got here, to you."

Tears started building up in Regina's eyes, but for the first time in what felt a lifetime, they were happy tears.

"Emma..." she started but Emma didn't let her finish.

"I know... I know five years have passed, and that I'm probably a stranger to you, and that you could be married to Robin by now." Regina could see that the words hurt the blonde as she spoke them. "But I needed to tell you. I needed you to know, that the only thing that kept me walking was my son and his stubborn, fierce, beautiful mother."

"Emma Swan, just shut up and kiss me."

And finally, _finally_ the orphan had found her forever home.


	17. Day 16: snowed out

**Day 16:** Emma and Regina go shopping for Henry's present and blizzard makes them extend their one day trip to Boston.

* * *

"I knew it. This was a stupid idea."

Emma rolled her eyes and then concentrated her eyes on the road. The blizzard was getting worse with each minute and at this rate, they'll never reach Storybrooke before nightfall.

If the blonde was honest with herself, she knew they had to stop somewhere and rent a room, because it was better staying at a crappy motel than getting stuck in the middle of nowhere. But, you try explaining that to Regina.

"And now, you are ignoring me," the brunette pointed out. She was angry at Emma for so many reasons.

"Well, you've been insulting me for the past two hours. I'm sorry if I decided to tune you out."

Regina scoffed, "You deserve my insults."

"No, I do not." Emma answered for the first time since Regina started complaining, "You were the one lamenting that Henry wouldn't have the presents he deserved. And, you cursed out Amazon because they can't deliver in Storybrooke. And you looked so miserable. So I suggested to go to Boston to make you and Henry happy. And this is what I get for trying?"

"You should have tried harder," Regina retorted.

"Well, excuse me for not being able to control the fucking weather!" the blonde raised her voice. She saw a sign for a bed and breakfast that was ten miles away. It was at that moment when she decided she had enough, with driving, with the blizzard, and with Regina. So, she turned right, off the highway and towards the B and B.

"What are you doing?"

"Something I should have done a long time ago," Emma pointed out, "Getting off the highway and away from _you_."

And yes, Emma knew her words were harsh, but so were Regina's. And, she might be the Savior but she was definitely not immune to insults.

The last miles to the B and B were driven in complete silence. And, the silence was not awkward but it was not comforting either, and Emma wondered if this is how married couples felt when they got into a fight.

Married couples. _What_! She shook her head.

The B and B looked decent from the outside, it even kept Regina from making a snide comment. It was a modern Victorian house with an extravagant garden. Something Mary Margaret would own if she had a business like this.

There were few cars parked in front of the house with varying degrees of snow on top of them. Emma parked the closest she could to the entrance door and without speaking a word to Regina, she got out of the car and ran towards the house.

An old lady was sitting in the living room, knitting a sweater when Emma barged in. Her name was Florence and she looked like one of those grannies who would bring you cookies and warm milk when you were too busy studying.

Florence listened to Emma as the blonde tried to check in, but then shook her head when Emma asked for a room. "I'm afraid there's no vacancy," Florence told her, "The blizzard brought too many guests. However, the couch can be converted into a bed."

"Oh, are you sure?" Emma asked, not wanting to cause trouble to the sweet looking lady.

"Dear, I'm not going to let you drive in this weather. Where's your better half?"

Emma scoffed, "She's not mine, she's not better, and she's definitely not a half. She's pure evil and a pain in my ass."

Florence smiled at her. "It sounds like me and my Barnaby," the old lady chuckled, "He was a handful."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Oh, he's not dead," Florence laughed, "But now he learned that his last words must be, _"Yes, darling_."

At that moment, a voice interrupted their conversation with, "Care to share some tips? Our lives would be so much easier if Emma here would learn that lesson, too."

Florence smiled at Regina, but shook her head. "Years of marriage, doll, years of marriage," she explained as she took them to the living room and pointed the coach to Emma, who obviously turned it into a bed by herself because God forbid Regina did anything useful.

Regina looked at Emma with an eyebrow arched, silently asking why were they sleeping in the middle of the common area. Emma was in the middle of the explanation when Florence came into the room with clean sheets and a huge blanket.

"Well, I'm off to bed," the lady said after helping them put the sheets on. "The blanket should be warm enough, but if you're cold there are more blankets in the closet next to the bathroom," she explained, pointing at the furniture.

The brunette went to the bathroom as soon as Florence left them alone. Emma took her pants off and climbed into the bed. She laid awake on her back, her eyes stuck to the ceiling, even after she felt the bed dip next to her.

"I hate it when we fight," Regina confessed after few minutes of silence.

"Well, that's fucking news to me," Emma answered almost immediately and then regretted it, because she knew it was hard for Regina to open up. The blonde turned to her side and faced the other woman, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I'm tired."

Regina turned to face Emma as well. "I'm also sorry," she said in a quiet tone, "I don't like being away from Henry, but I shouldn't have taken it out on you. What you were trying to do... what you did... taking me to Boston for presents... It was really sweet of you. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Emma smiled at her. Then she closed her eyes, ready to go to dreamland. It was not until she felt Regina shaking besides her that she opened again her eyes.

Regina had her hands cupped in a small ball and she was blowing warm air into them, and her whole body was shaking.

"Turn around," Emma instructed her. Regina asked why. Emma got a bit exasperated and said, "Just turn around, Regina."

Without asking a second time, the brunette turned to her other side. She didn't understand Emma's command, until the blonde snaked an arm around her waist and flushed her back against the blonde's chest.

She could feel her body warming up and shaking less.

"Better?" Emma asked as she rested her hands on Regina's stomach and her breath tickled Regina's ear.

"Yes, thank you."

"Well, it's my job, you know?"

"To be a human radiator?"

Emma chuckled "No. To save the damsel in distress."

Regina bit her lower lip and felt her heart pumping a little bit faster. Regina was sure her cheeks were red. And thus, she was thankful that it was nighttime and that she had her back towards the blonde so she knew that Emma couldn't see her blush.

"Good night, Emma."

"Good night, Gina."


	18. Day 17: Jingle and mingle

**Day 17:** The Northern Kingdom throws a Yuletide Party and Princess Emma is less than amused. That is, until she meets Princess Regina of the Southern Islands.

AU - Enchanted Forrest.

Notes: Same-sex marriage is allowed in fairytale land.

* * *

There are some days when Emma hates being a princess even more than usual.

And yes, she's aware that it does makes her sound like a brat. But there's not many fun things you can do as princess. In fact, there's none. You always have to look flawless. You have to talk properly. You have to behave accordingly. And none of those ever came easy to Emma.

But, during days like Yuletide, she hated being a princess even more.

Because Emma hates parties, specially Yuletide parties. And Emma hates the dresses her mother makes her wear for parties, especially when there are a lot of suitors. And Emma hates most of the people she has to talk during these parties, especially people who are only interested in her because of her title.

"You are not wearing that, Emma!" her mother said in an exasperated tone.

Emma looked at her attire as she saw nothing wrong with it. She decided to wear her formal military uniform. She even polished all her badges and stars.

"What's wrong with this?" Emma asked pretending to be confused, "Father and Neal are wearing theirs."

"They are men."

"They are soldiers, and so am I."

"You, foremost, are a princess," her mother argued, "And, you will dress like one."

"Mother," Emma warned her. "I'm of age now, and I'll wear whatever I please," she answered as she buttoned the blue navy jacket.

"You'll not attend to the ball dressed like a man."

Emma shrugged, "Fine by me. I don't wish to attend either ways."

"Why are you being so obstinate?"

"Look, I don't need to marry anyone. Neal is the heir to the throne so he's the one who should worry about heirs," Emma argued.

"Marriage isn't only about children, Emma," her mother rolled her eyes, "It's about finding a man or a woman whom you'll to grow old with. Aren't you concern you'll die alone?"

And that was the real reason behind all their fights. Because Emma had turned twenty-five and her mother thought she was past her prime. Her mother truly believed that she was unhappy because she hasn't found love at this age.

"My only concern is not to embarrass our family."

"Which you'll do if you wear that to a party."

"I doubt there's anyone in all nearby kingdoms who doesn't know I'm a soldier, mother," Emma said while pinching her nose. She was starting to lose her patience, "Most of the monarchs have already seen me in this uniform."

The Queen's jaw tensed up, "If I see you at the ball wearing that, you'll be in trouble!" and with that she disappeared.

Emma watched her mother leave. The Queen had banned her from the party as if it was a punishment for her. She told her lady-in-waiting, a kind woman named Belle, that she would not attend to the ball and that she would spend the night in the library in front of the fireplace instead. Emma also gave Belle the night off, because the blonde knew that Belle and Ruby, one of her favorite servants, had a secret romance going on.

Belle and Ruby left the castle after bringing some food for Emma and making sure the Princess didn't mind spending the night alone. Emma told them she had some books she had wanted to read for some time now, so she would not be alone but immersed in new worlds and exciting adventures.

And so, the lovebirds left the princess alone with her books and food.

Emma placed her favorite love seat next to the fireplace, took an apple, and started to read. About beaches, about pirates, damsels, and about curses which could only be broken with a true love's kiss. The princess was an avid reader and she was almost at the end of the first book when she heard the door open.

"Belle, I told you I was - oh," she stopped talking when she realized that her lady-in-waiting was not the person who had opened the door.

Emma's jaw dropped when the person came into the room and closed the door. It was a woman, around Emma's age. And, she was beautiful. Her hair was up in a simple half ponytail, which allowed her brown curls dance freely. Her skin was bronze gold, which meant she was not from the nearby kingdoms, that color was a luxury only the Southern kingdoms could show off. However, it was not until the beautiful woman spoke that Emma fell utterly in love.

"I apologize, I had to get away from the party, and can't seem to find my way back," she said as she took a step closer, "It got really cold as I walked father and father away, and when I saw the light under the door, I thought maybe I could warm up a little and ask for directions."

It took few seconds for Emma's brain to start functioning again. She shook her head and stood up. "Where are my manners? Please, do come in," Emma said, bringing a recliner close to the fireplace.

The beautiful woman sat next to Emma. Emma didn't sit back. Instead, she took a blanket that was folded on the couch and extended it over the brunette's body.

"That should help," she said, offering the brunette a smile.

"Thank you, you are very kind," the brunette blushed slightly, "My name is Regina,"

Emma had heard about her, Regina from the Southern Islands, mostly from Regina's brother, Prince Henry II, whom Emma met on numerous councils. Henry, however, never mentioned that his sister was the most beautiful creature on Earth.

"It's a pleasure, Regina," Emma sat back on her couch, omitting her name because she didn't want to reveal her title to the other girl, and studied the brunette. "So, why did you have to get away from the party?" Emma curiously asked.

"I'm not too fond of dancing with men."

"What about women?" Emma blurted and then bit her inner cheek, cursing that her tongue was faster than her brain.

Regina must have find it amusing, because she chuckled, "I wouldn't know. No woman has asked me to dance yet."

"Their loss, I assure you," the Princess continued their conversation. Appreciating that Regina had not made fun of her bluntness.

"And, why are you not at the ball?" Regina inquired. "You certainly are dressed for it," she added, her eyes trailing from Emma's boots to her braided hair. Emma didn't know what to make out of the fact that Regina had stared at her chest for longer time than it was accepted.

The blonde cleared her throat, "My mother decided that my dress was not deemed of a princess so she has forbidden me to attend."

"A little bit late when you are already at the castle that is hosting the ball," Regina pointed out, then her brain caught up with the situation, "Unless you didn't have to leave your castle to go to the party." Then she added on an accusatory tone, "You are Princess Emma."

She sighed, "Just Emma, please."

"Well, Just Emma... I'm glad to finally meet you. My brother is quite smitten with you."

"Henry is easily impressible," Emma shrugged. "And, I'm the only one who pays attention to him during the meetings," she added. Henry was much younger than the rest of the princes that attended the councils so he was always left out by the older men. Emma, however, liked the kid's imagination and enjoyed spending time with him, acting out many adventures that Henry invented as they played on.

"He wanted to come, but my parents didn't let him," Regina explained. "He asked me to give you this," the southern princess added as she produced a small package from the small space between her breasts.

Emma felt her throat dry up and her eyes remained glued to the place where Regina had just taken out the little package. The brunette chuckled and decided to stand up and sit on the love seat next to Emma.

"My mother wouldn't have approved of me bringing you this," she explained as she handed the package to Emma.

Emma unwrapped it, trying hard not to think where the package had been. Inside she found a small wooden female soldier. She smiled. Henry once had told her that his father taught him how to work with wood and he made new figurines whenever he was bothered by something. Emma asked him to make one for her but she didn't expect the little prince to keep his word.

"His work is remarkable," Emma commented as she studied all the small details, he had gotten almost all of Emma's badges correctly.

Regina hummed in agreement, "Mother doesn't think it's a talent worthy of the Prince. She says it's for peasants, so she discourages it."

Emma heard about Cora from Henry, so it wasn't really news. She was more concentrated on keeping her breathing normal but as she smelled Regina's perfume, she was driven mad by her lust.

Not worrying about Emma's internal struggles, Regina wrapped both their bodies with the blanket she took from the recliner and nested up against Emma. The brunette leaned her head on Emma's shoulder. "Read to me," she asked, and Emma continued on reading the story out loud.

She read until she felt the brunette's breathing even out. It was only then when she closed the book. After pressing a kiss on the top of Regina's head, Emma leaned her cheek against the place she had kissed and closed her eyes.

They were found the next morning by Emma's lady-in-waiting. She quickly left the room and closed the door behind her as she went to tend to her other duties with a smile on her face.


	19. Day 18: Christmas at the Mills'

**Day 18:** In which Regina asks Emma to pretend to be her date for Christmas.

AU - No magic Storybrooke.

* * *

Emma raised her head to see Regina walking up and down the hall in front of her office. She seemed in distress and Emma almost asked what was wrong. Almost.

They were the only two lawyers working on December 23rd. Emma didn't have a family waiting for her and Regina was a workaholic who didn't take a single day off.

"Emma, may I have a word with you?" Regina asked in an uncharacteristically gentle tone before entering into Emma's office.

Emma looked at Regina with a confused look on her face. She wanted to give her crush whatever she wished for, but that didn't take away from the fact that ever since she started working with Regina at the law firm, the two of them have been bickering constantly.

"What can I do for you?" Emma asked as she pointed at the chair on the other side of her desk.

"I need a favor from you." Regina sat on the chair and smoothed out the non-existent wrinkles in her skirt. "I need you to come home for the holidays with me."

If Emma was drinking something at that moment, she would have spat it out. "You want _what_ now?"

"Mother has been pestering me since Thanksgiving to meet my girlfriend, so I figured she'd stop if I'd take someone - _you_ \- with me."

"And, why does she think you have a girlfriend?"

"She was setting me up with all sorts of people so I told her that I was seeing someone," Regina explained as if lying to your parents was completely justified.

"Mhm... And you told her it was me?" Because, of all the people that worked in their building, Emma was probably the last one Regina would date. Well, Mary Margaret would take the last place, but Emma was probably the second to last.

"Remember that Saturday when you called me to consult on a case?" Emma nodded, "Well, I was with my parents and when they asked me who I was talking on the phone, I told them you were my coworker... and girlfriend."

"Because that makes sense."

"Besides, I dislike you so I know my mother will despise you," Regina added, but she didn't sound very convinced about it, "So, she'll understand when we break up."

Emma rolled her eyes, "You are really selling it to me, Regina." Because it was the last thing she wanted, which was celebrating Christmas with not one, but two people who disliked her.

"I'll give you the Killian Jones case if you come with me," the brunette tried to bargain.

"Oh. So, this is how Regina Mills looks like when she's begging," Emma leaned back into her chair and intertwined her fingers together, "Please, keep on going."

"Miss Swan."

"Leave the kinky names for the bedroom, Regina," the blonde teased her and Regina stood up.

"This was a mistake," she turned around and started walking out the office, "I'll just tell them you died."

"C'mon, Regina! I was joking," the blonde protested, "Regina!" Emma stood up and followed her. "Gina!" the blonde took the brunette by the wrist, "I'll go with you."

The brunette span around abruptly and Emma found herself too close to Regina. She took a step backwards because she valued her life.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at noon. It's a long trip," Regina let her know. "Pack something nice for Christmas day and for New Years, that is if you own something nice," the brunette added, as she scrutinized Emma from head to toe.

And, that's how Emma found herself climbing into Regina's Mercedes on Christmas Eve. On their way to the Mills' house, Regina and Emma worked on their history, how long have they dated, plans for the future, and important information about each other - Emma knew she knew everything about Regina, but it surprised her when the brunette knew of Emma's favorites.

Before, getting out of the car, Regina handed Emma a bottle of wine. Emma read the label and looked at Regina.

"This is not a wine you bring when you want to leave a bad impression."

"Yes, well, I wouldn't date someone with bad taste," Regina replied, "Just be yourself. Your attitude will be enough."

Turns out, it wasn't. Because Emma loved fishing like Regina's father, Henry, and loved gardening like Regina's mother, Cora. Both seemed quite smitten with the blonde and even started making plans with her, inviting her over for Easter and Memorial Day already.

And Cora loved when Emma offered to clean up so she could rest and spend time with the daughter she seldom saw. And Henry loved when Emma won in chess because he remarked, "Finally someone who knows how to play!" And, when they all went to their rooms, her parents hugged them both and whispered to Regina's ear how happy they were now that she had found Emma.

"They were supposed to hate you," the brunette said annoyed when they were alone in Regina's room. "Tomorrow you have to try harder."

"You told me to be myself! It's not my fault that they like me, I'm a likable person," Emma protested as she took her pants off. "In fact, if you'd take out the stick you have up in your ass, you'd like me as well," the blonde added as she climbed into the bed.

The brunette scoffed but didn't comment on it. Instead, she went to the bathroom to shower and brush her teeth. Truth was, she already liked Emma. Too much. More than Emma would ever like her which was the reason why Regina needed to keep pushing the blonde away.

When she came out, almost an hour later, Emma was still awake. The blonde was checking her phone, but when she noticed Regina come out, she put it on the nightstand and smiled at the brunette.

As much as it annoyed Regina, she wouldn't throw the blonde out of bed. Because it was wintertime and the floor was cold. She couldn't afford to have Emma sick, not when Emma still has to put an act for her whole family. Yes, Regina only cared for Emma because of her plan, nothing else.

"You're staring," Emma pointed out and it made Regina shake her head.

"Well, you're always staring," she retorted and Emma feigned confusion. "Emma, I can feel your eyes on me every time I walk away," Regina answered and she took delight on the blush appearing on Emma's cheeks, but then delight turned into horror when Emma exclaimed, "That's why you add extra swing to your ass!"

And then it was Regina's turn to blush. "Get some sleep, Miss Swan. Tomorrow you'll meet the rest of my family and I doubt they'll like you as much as my parents do," she tried to sound harsh but the tone was lost to both of them. Regina then turned around and laid on her side, her back towards Emma.

After a minute or so, she felt Emma's chest against her back and an arm snaking around her waist. Warm and safety enveloping as the arm went around Regina's slim waist and stopped when it was sandwiched between Regina's flank and the bed.

"What are you doing?" the brunette asked, hoping that her voice wouldn't betray her again.

"I'm cuddling with my fake girlfriend and real coworker who can't keep up the act of hating me anymore," the blonde replied before pressing her lips against Regina's shoulder, "Good night, Regina."

Needless to say, everyone in Regina's family adored Emma.

And Emma returned for Easter, Henry's Birthday, Memorial Day, Fourth of July, Cora's Birthday, Thanksgiving, and Christmas, because they had to keep up with their act.

And, when they kissed for the first time, moved together, got engaged, and later married, it was all part of their charade. Even though, it felt real and safe to both of them, as real and safe as the warmth Emma provided Regina on the first night they slept together.


	20. Day 19: the Pumpkin & the Christmas Tree

**Day 19:** In which Princess Regina of Halloweentown meets Princess Emma of Christmastown.

AU - Nightmare before Christmas world.

* * *

Halloweentown is the only place Regina had ever seen. It was a bizarre and weird town, filled with monsters and ghosts. They all called her princess and gave her everything she asked and much more. More meant scaring her every time they had a chance.

But there was something missing. Even during the busiest days of the year, even during Halloween, there was always something missing.

Truth was, she didn't want to follow her mother's steps and end up being a bitter, lonely monarch. She wanted love, a family, and happiness. But, all those things seemed alien to a place like Halloweentown. She thought that she found that once with Mal, a dragon shifter, only to learn it was a cruel joke. Cruel jokes were the favorite thing to do in Halloweentown.

The only person who knew about her heart's true desires was her best friend, a werewolf called Ruby. She had tried to help her but couldn't figure out how. That was, until one morning Ruby barged into her room screaming, "I've found something!" She grabbed her by the elbow and dragged her out of the room.

"Ruby, where are we going?" Regina protested as they walked into the woods.

Regina was not a person who gets easily scared due to her growing up in Halloweentown. But the woods creeped the hell out of her. They were full of undomesticated creatures that didn't recognize her mother as their Queen and thus were considered enemies. It was a place where people didn't simply venture in just because their best friend told them they found something.

"Ruby..." Regina whispered, "I think I saw something move over there."

"Relax, Regina," Ruby tried to calm her down, "I'm a werewolf, I can take anyone in these woods. Besides, we're here."

The princess turned around to see a couple of trees arranged in a circle, each one decorated with an unique sign.

"What's this?" Regina asked, entering into the circle of trees and walking around, studying each design.

Ruby shrugged. "I just found them. They're doors," she explained, "And doors take you to places."

"Unless it's another cruel joke."

"I don't think anyone would venture this deep into the woods to leave a joke," Ruby argued, "Anyway, pick one and go!"

"But mother - "

"Won't know you're missing. It's been two days since Halloween and you know full well they are wasted and most people will hibernate until January."

It was true. The people of Halloweentown usually slept all day and were active at night, but during the holidays, they got so wasted that they'd sleep for at least two months. She had once tried to wake up her mother in December and her mother locked her in a closet until February. That wasn't very nice.

She studied the doors. All of them were beautifully decorated. One of them, particularly, caught her attention. It was a green tree decorated with colorful objects.

"This one," Regina pointed at the door she had been studying.

Ruby opened the door and motioned, "Have fun, Princess. I'll cover for you if someone asks."

Regina set a foot on the inside of the tree, nothing happened. Then, she placed her other foot inside. And suddenly, she was falling, and falling, and falling. Until she landed on something not so hard but oh so cold.

She stood up faster than a kid running when he sees a ghost. She looked down and noticed her feet had sunk on the cold white floor. What was that? She bent to touch it, the floor making a dent where she had pressed it.

"What is this?" Regina asked herself. It was then when she heard a giggle, knowing it was definitely not Ruby, she turned around and found a blonde girl wearing a red cape watching her with an amused smile on her face.

" _That_ is snow," the blonde explained. "It's like... frozen water," she elaborated when she noticed that Regina was still confused, "But not ice... That's something else... Have you ever seen ice? Because it's pretty common here, but so it's snow... And you have never seen snow... And now I'm rambling. Name's Emma."

Emma extended her hand towards Regina, who studied it as if it had contagious diseases.

"So, who are you and where do you come from?" Emma asked, "I can tell by those clothes that you are definitely not from Christmastown."

Regina looked down at her clothes. She was wearing leather pants and a velvet jacket that hugged her body in all the right places.

"Not that there's anything wrong with your clothes, I mean, they are pretty cool and you look hot," Emma continued talking, "But, it's not something we would wear here. Nope, here, we wear cheerful stuff, all green, red, and white and maybe -"

"Has anyone ever told you speak too much?" Regina interrupted.

Emma blushed, "I'm the princess, so they tend to accept it."

"In my town, they'll stitch your lips together, princess or not."

"Maybe I wouldn't talk so much if I wasn't the only one talking," Emma answered with a sassy tone, "And you still haven't told me your name and where you're from."

"My name is Regina and I'm from Halloweentown."

"No wa _aaaaaayy_ y!" Emma bounced excitedly, "Halloweentown is real? I thought it was just made stories to scare kids and make them have nightmares."

"Yes, that part is pretty much true," Regina answered, "My mother loves terrorizing children so we all have to be our worst."

"Wait! Your mother is the Queen?" Emma opened her eyes as saucers. "I bet that is so cool! Being naughty and getting away with it. If I even blink the wrong way, I'm put on the naughty list," she pouted and Regina thought she was adorable.

"Sounds dull," the brunette noted as she looked around, the place might be boring but it was definitely beautiful, "This is so different from my town."

"Come, I'll show you around."

Emma took Regina's hand and started walking, and even though the snow was cold, Emma's hand was enough to keep her warm. But it was not only the warmth. What being close to Emma did to her, it was also completing the missing piece in Regina's heart.

The blonde took Regina everywhere. She showed her the main square and explained the story behind the Christmas Tree. She helped Regina make some of the Christmas decorations and together, they put them on an undecorated tree. She taught Regina some of the Christmas carols.

And, Regina found herself wanting for the day not to end. She loved Emma's company. Regina felt that when she was with the blonde, her life made a bit more sense, as if she

was destined for more than just scaring children. But sadly, dusk arrived, announcing it was time to go home.

"I had fun today," Regina confessed to Emma as they walked back to the place where Emma found Regina. "It was a nice change, doing things that are not spooky."

Emma smiled at her. "It was a nice change to have someone that got frustrated and showed any emotion other than being cheerful," the blonde remarked, reminding with fondness on how Regina wanted to burn the whole kitchen down when her gingerbread house collapsed.

Similar to Halloweentown, there was a circle of trees. Regina let go of Emma's hand and walked to the door with the pumpkin on it. Her heart got heavier with each step, she hadn't left and she already missed Emma.

"Regina?" she heard her name being called as she walked and turned around. "Will you come back?" the blonde asked as she closed the distance between them, "I'd really like it if you'd visit me again."

And Regina couldn't help but smile. "I'd love to," she answered. "And you can always come and visit me in Halloweentown. We can do naughty things without worrying about that idiotic list," she added with a wink. Because she could do nice things with Emma and Emma could do naughty things with her.

Emma pressed a kiss to Regina's cheek, "See you around, Regina."


	21. Day 20: Missing Pieces

**Day 20:** Regina doesn't want to go home for the holidays so she volunteers at a local shelter where she meets Emma and her charming son, Henry.

AU - No Magic Storybrooke

* * *

Ever since her father died last January, Regina stopped going to her childhood home. Her mother, Cora, told her that avoiding going to their house would only make her grief last longer, but Regina couldn't bear the thought of going to the house and not have her father waiting for her with open arms.

In fact, Regina buried herself in work and neglected almost all aspects of her personal life. It was not as if someone was missing her, other than her mother. At the age of thirty, Regina had no partner and no prospects of getting one. And sure, she knew there was a piece missing in her life but she would not settle for a relationship that didn't feel perfect just because she didn't like coming home to a dark and cold apartment.

Sidney, her PR manager, told her that she should make some plans for Christmas as the holidays approached. He told her that it would be great for her image for the upcoming elections if she did something for the citizens of Storybrooke on Christmas Day. That people would see her as human and not as a robot, which was her current image. And that, maybe they'd have a chance against the current mayor, Robert Gold.

Regina knew her father loved doing humanitarian work and always has encouraged her to do it. He'd tell her that someone's smile was more precious than anything money could buy. And so, Regina agreed with the tactic, not because of the elections, but because she wanted to live by what her father often preached about.

And so, it was arranged for Regina to spend Christmas Day at the shelter for homeless people.

On December 25th, Regina entered the shelter and looked around. There were around 50 people. She had no idea on how many people in Storybooke were homeless. The numbers were astounding for a small town. If she got elected, she'd definitely do something about it.

A nun named Astrid approached her and told her the different activities they'll be doing as the day went on. She asked Regina if she needed help getting settled into some activity or if Regina could manage by herself. Regina, sensing the nun was rather busy opted for the latter. Sister Astrid smiled at her and left to tend some elderly people.

Regina studied the people, trying to figure out who would be in need of some company. She spotted a child sitting by his own in a corner. He was studying something that was on the table. His forehead was furrowed as he tried to figure something out.

"May I sit here?" she asked the child. He unglued his eyes from the puzzle he was trying to arrange to look up to Regina.

" _Sowy_ ," the boy's cheeks blushed, "Mommy says not to speak to _stwangews_."

Regina smiled at the boy's pronunciation. "Your mother is right," Regina nodded, she was about to try some other approach when a blonde caught her attention.

Her curly mane was down, blonde strands falling without any care. As she approached Regina noticed the blonde wasn't wearing a bit of make up, making her look naturally beautiful. She was carrying a plate with food on her hand and a coffee in the other.

"Hi!" the blonde said, "Is he being rude to you?"

"On the contrary, he apologized but he told me his mother told him not to speak to strangers," Regina told her and noticed that the blonde blushed, much like the boy had done seconds ago and Regina's brain caught up with the situation, "You're his mother?"

"I try to be."

"I'd say you're doing a great job."

She huffed, "Yeah... A _great_ job... If you, you know, neglect that we live in the back of my car,"

"Hey, we all have our ups and downs in life," Regina tried to cheer her up, because suddenly she felt like the blonde was a precious and fragile creature and had to be protected.

"Well, my life has downs and downs," the blonde shrugged and placed a dish in front of the child, "Eat up, Henry."

The blonde sat next to her son and motioned Regina to join them. She kissed Henry's forehead before she introduced herself to Regina.

"I'm Emma, Emma Swan," she extended her hand to Regina, and Regina shook it as she said her name to the blonde. "And this is Henry," Emma added, ruffling Henry's hair.

"My father's name was Henry," Regina commented as she studied the child with fondness.

"He's name after a man who saved us," Emma snaked her hand around her son. "My water broke and I decided to drive myself to the hospital. During one of the contractions, I had to pull over quickly because the pain didn't let me see things straight. Then, out of the blue, this man parks behind me and rushes over to ask if I was okay," she retells the story of the scariest day of her life, "He took me to the hospital and stayed with me after I told him I had no one. He was the first person who was truly kind to me, so I named my son after him."

Regina's eyes teared, because she had heard this story before, just from another perspective. She had completely forgotten about it, but now that someone mentioned it, she remembered the day her father was late for dinner and how angry her mother was until she heard the reason.

"Mommy, is she _alwight_?" Henry's voice brought Regina back to reality.

The brunette noticed that both Swans were looking at her with matching worried faces, not understanding what triggered Regina's reaction. She cleared her throat and reached her wallet in her purse, she always carried a picture of her father with her.

"Is this the man?" she asked, pulling the picture out and passing it to Emma.

Emma studied the picture before looking up at Regina, "Do you know him?"

"He's my father."

It was Emma's turn to tear a little. She turned to Henry and showed him the picture and told her son that he was named after this man.

"Would it be too much to ask if we could see him? I'd like to thank him. My life is a mess but Henry is the greatest thing I've got."

Regina pursed her lips and fought her tears. "My father died last January," she explained, "I couldn't bear going home and he always spoke fondly about volunteering, so I decided to celebrate the holidays like this, to honor him."

Emma held a finger up as if she was signing Regina to wait a second. She ran towards the food and beverages table and came back with another cup of coffee. She sat on the seat she had previously occupied as she placed the cup in front of Regina. Then she took the cup she had brought before and waited until Regina did the same.

"To Henry, the kindest man!" she toasted with her coffee, Regina gently crashed her own cup against Emma and said, "To Henry, the greatest father."

Next to them, Henry raised both of his hands and said, "To me," with enough enthusiasm to make both women laugh.

And it was there, drinking her coffee, helping Henry solving the puzzle, and sharing funny stories with Emma, when her father's words made sense to her. The missing piece in Regina's heart was fulfilled, even if it was just for one second.


	22. Day 21: Once upon a Hanukkah

**Day 21:** Emma and Regina are invited to celebrate Hanukkah with the Charmings.

No Magic Storybrooke AU.

Notes: Established Swan Queen. Snowing are a Jewish couple. Also according to my beta "Regina's attitude is mirrored from me" (and yes, I love learning about other religions)

* * *

This one is for the mysterious smg55, thanks for giving me the prompt and helping me with the research.

Thank you!

* * *

Emma knew her wife was a dork when it came to learning about religions, but she didn't expect Regina to get so excited when she told her that Mary Margaret and David invited them to celebrate one of the eight nights of Hanukkah with them. Regina decided to dedicate her free time to read about the Jewish traditions and whenever she could, she'd share the information with Emma.

"Did you know that, just as red and green are associated with Christmas, blue and silver are Hanukkah colors? At least here in America."

Emma, on the other hand, was not very interested in religions. She was Christian because her parents had her baptized but that was it. She loved Christmas because who wouldn't love getting presents? And she knew she'd love Hanukkah because David had told her about the food they ate during the days. Those were the only things that mattered to the blonde: toys and food.

Regina would always get annoyed when Emma waved her hand in sign of disinterest, "Why do you chose to remain ignorant, Emma?"

"It's just dinner, Regina," Emma rolled her eyes, but continued playing her video game, "It's not like I know everything about Christmas and I manage to get through those dinners with no problems."

"If you embarrass me, Emma Swan, I swear that I'll skin you alive."

Finally the day had arrived, Regina changed her outfit four times until she was fully content with her attire. Emma had decided to wear a blue pantsuit with a matching blazer and white blouse. And yes, she picked the blue one because of the Hanukkah colors and to make Regina happy. Regina looked at Emma with an arched eyebrow, but didn't criticize her clothes, so Emma took that as a win. Regina, on the other hand, decided to wear a silver, sequined low-key dress.

It was still light outside, but the sun was starting to set, so, it was time to start the festivities. When David invited them in, he noticed Regina looking at the Mezuzah. She had read about the piece of parchment inscribed with specified Hebrew verses from the Torah but she had never seen one in her life. David chuckled.

"Whenever we enter to a room, we have to touch it and kiss the fingers," David showed her how to do it. "It's to remind us about God," he added, "You can do it if you want."

And, of course, Regina did. With delicacy, as if the object would break under her non-Jewish touch.

Inside, Emma was hugging Mary Margaret and saying, "Happy Hanukkah!" while the latter replied "Chag Sameach!"

By the time Regina greeted Mary Margaret and the rest of the guests, she found Emma playing the dreidel with David and David's children. Regina read that it could be played in different ways. She approached the lot to ask about the rules.

"We all get the same amount of chocolate coins," Neal, David's first son started explaining, "Then, we all put one piece on the pot and spin the dreidel, it all depends on which side it lands," he grabbed the dreidel and showed Regina the different letters," nun or no coins, hey or half the pot, shin which means you put one in the pot, and gimel which means you win the pot."

"And you win when you get all the coins," Emma finished with a big smile on her face. Regina knew Emma had a huge competitive streak but she couldn't believe she was willing to take the children's chocolate coins in order to win. "Joshua already lost," she added, sticking her tongue out to the six year old.

"And Neal is almost out too," David excitedly commented, "Then, it's just you and me, Emma."

Regina shook her head and muttered, "Overgrown children."

David and Emma ignored the comment and proceeded with their game, David showing off his dreidel tricks by making it spin on his hand onto the table and then making it spin on its stem. Emma tried to perform both tricks and failed miserably.

"David," Mary Margaret interrupted the game, "It's time to light the Menorah."

The man took his chocolate coins with him, not trusting his children nor Emma around his treasure and went to the window where the nine-branched candelabrum was placed.

David took eight candles, since it was the eighth night of Hanukkah, and started placing them from the right-most spot to the left. Leaving the middle, elevated spot empty. After placing them, he lit an extra candle which was not on the Menorah. Regina later told her it was named "Shamash," and said some blessings in Hebrew. Then, he proceeded to light the eight candles, starting from the one of the farther left and going towards the right side. After all the candles were lit, he placed the Shamash in the middle spot.

To finish the process, everyone around them started singing a melodic piece which was Regina's favorite part of the night.

"Can we eat now?" Yamit, the youngest of the Nolan kids, asked after they all finished singing. Everyone laughed at the little girl's question and Mary Margaret invited them all to the table where the food had already been served.

Regina saw Emma putting four or five latkes on her dish and covering them with sour cream. The blonde inhaled the fried potato pancakes and returned for a second serving. After that, she continued to the sweet dish, sufganiyot, deep fried, jelly filled donuts. Regina stopped counting how many sufganiyots Emma ate after the sixth one.

After she had filled the bottomless pit she called her stomach, Emma approached her with two glasses of wine and sat next to her.

"Oh, my God, Regina!" Emma commented as she placed one wine glass in front of Regina, "This is even better than Christmas! I mean... Eight days of deep fried food."

Regina chuckled, "It's not like you don't eat bear claws on daily basis."

Emma smiled sheepishly at her. "True, but you wouldn't complain because it's tradition," and then, she raised the glass and toasted, "Happy Hanukkah, Regina."

Regina clinked her glass against Emma's as she repeated the words.


	23. Day 22: Jingle my bells

**Day 22:** Ruby organizes a Christmas party.

Rated M.

AU - College.

* * *

It was the Christmas party that Ruby had insisted in organizing before they all left campus to go and celebrate the holidays with their respective families.

They decided to play a game that Ruby invented. She named it, "We care for each other." For the ridiculous game, she wrapped empty boxes as gifts and everyone had to pick one and open it. Inside, there was a challenge, nothing too hard, of course. Most of them were "team-building" activities with a touch of naughtiness.

They sat in a circle, no one was under an obligation to play but everyone was too curious or stubborn to quit.

The first one who got a dare was Belle, the timid one. _Lick the ear of the person to your right to you in a very sensual way_. The poor girl almost died of shame after she licked Will Scarlett.

Then, it was Will's turn, he had to "stroke the t-shirt/pants of the person to your left, until we see the pants move or the t-shirt stiffen." Let's just say Regina never imagined that Killian would enjoy it so much. He even bit a moan.

Killian had to give Robin a lap dance. Both men enjoyed how Robin's member felt against Killian's ass.

Robin had to kiss Zelena "down there." Both remained clothed, much to Killian's dismay and everyone else's relief.

Zelena was about to fulfill her dare with Regina when someone rushed into the room and managed to squeeze herself between the two women. Regina exhaled; she didn't want to have anything to do with Zelena. But the relief was short lasting when she realized that the person next to her was the one and only Emma Swan.

"Sorry I'm late," the blonde said with her trademark smug smile, "What did I miss?"

"Killian getting a boner from Will and giving one to Robin," Ruby provided in a cheerful tone. "Now it's your turn, by the way. After Zelena gives you your treatment."

And well, Emma would be lying if she didn't enjoy Zelena biting one of her fully clothed nipples. But the fact remained that she had miraculously landed next to Regina, which prevented her to fully appreciate the redhead beauty stimulating her bud.

Emma opened her present and gulped as soon as she read the dare. "Hm, can I change it?"

"Don't tell me _the_ Emma Swan is backing off from a dare," Ruby teased her, smugly.

"It's just... Hm..." Emma looked at Regina and then at Ruby, "This feels like something I would do in private."

"No, don't be shy, love!" Killian yelled from the other side of the circle, "We want to see. The game is called "We care for each other" for a reason, you know? Because you care for us and you want to give us a show."

"I'm not going to put my hand inside Regina's underwear to fulfill your fantasies, Jones!" Emma gritted her teeth.

Killian pouted at Emma's reaction. But Ruby decided she'd use the opportunity to get Emma together with her crush.

"Alright," Ruby conceded, "New rule. Who doesn't want to do their dare will spend the rest of the night isolated in a room."

"What?" Emma and Regina exclaimed at the same time.

"You have an option," Mary Margaret, who also knew about Emma's crush for quite a time now, said.

Emma looked at Regina, "It's your choice," she spoke softly to the brunette, "Whatever you choose, I'll do it."

Regina stayed in silence, not really knowing what to choose. It was not as if she liked any of the options. She nursed a crush for Emma ever since they had done a group project for Cal II, but she didn't feel comfortable enough to be locked with the blonde for at least an hour. Having the blonde's hand in her pants, however, was definitely not a better option, especially if she wanted her secret to remain secret.

The brunette stood up, and Emma followed behind.

"Alright, love birds," Ruby said and opened the door to her bedroom. "Have fun!" she added before giving them a bottle of vodka, a bottle of water, and food.

Then, they were alone in the locked room.

Emma sat next on the floor, her back pressed against the bed and uncapped the vodka, "Want some?"

"No."

The blonde shrugged and took a swig. She winced at the taste of the alcohol, wondering if Ruby wanted to get them drunk or simply poison them.

"Food?" Emma asked as she helped herself with the finger foods.

"No."

"Are you going to pace the whole night or will you please sit?"

"Stop talking."

"I'm just trying to make this situation more bearable for the both of us."

"It would be easier if you'd stop with the small talk."

Emma pursed her lips into a tight line. If Regina wanted her to shut up, she'd shut up. Emma took her phone out and started playing a race car game her brother downloaded a week ago. Her scores got worse as her alcohol intake increased and Emma fully understood now why it wasn't recommended to drink and drive.

"Why didn't you do it?"

"Huh?" Emma asked with a lollipop in her mouth.

"Why didn't you complete your challenge?" Regina reformulated, "I mean, I know you are not very prudish, so why agree to be stuck with me?"

Emma sighed, "I'm not prudish but I have the feeling you are," she explained "Plus, Killian is a fucking pervert so I was not going to give him more material for his nightly wanking."

Regina nodded and thought the topic was over with. However, Emma decided to elaborate further on her answer.

"Besides, being locked with you is not that bad."

"Isn't it?"

Emma shook her head. "I happen to like you," she confessed, "Even when we bicker. You make me feel _stuff_."

"Eloquent as always," Regina tried to make fun of Emma but her tone lacked bite.

"Well, I'm not good with words but actions speak louder."

"Oh, really?" the brunette knelt in front of Emma with a daring expression, "Prove it."

When Ruby opened the door two hours later, she found scattered clothes all over the floor and two pairs of tangled, naked legs peaking out from below the quilt Granny had made for her when she was a child. She quickly closed the door and laid down on the sofa with a smile on her face. Ruby Lucas never failed.


	24. Day 23: Ghosts of Swan's past

**Day 23:** Emma is visited by three ghost who will change her way of seeing Christmas.

AU - A Christmas Carol.

* * *

 **\- Part 1. Past & Present -**

* * *

Emma Swan was not avoiding her family, but she never celebrated Christmas, and she didn't plan on starting it now. It simply brought back too many painful memories like all those Christmases she spent alone. She didn't resent her family or Regina, but there were some things she just wished to leave in the past. And Christmas was one of them.

So, she assigned the night shift for Christmas Eve and the shift for Christmas Day to herself, even though deputy Aladdin told her he could be the one on call since he was Muslim and they didn't celebrate Christmas. Emma refused his proposal, sending him home to Jasmine and their newborn, Ameera.

Even when Regina appeared at the station, almost ordering her to take the day off ,claiming that nothing hasn't happened in Storybrooke for quite a while now. Emma didn't bulge and she added that the brunette might have jinxed their current peaceful lives.

And so, Emma Swan found herself playing paper basketball at the deserted station as the rest of the town was at home spending time with their beloved ones.

Of course, something happened during Christmas Eve. It was not as if Emma thought something would.

Around seven p.m., she got a text message from Henry. It was a selfie picture taken by him, with all her family members in the background, with the text, "We miss you." She got another picture five minutes later. This time, it was just a smiling Henry and Regina with the text, "Wish you were here."

She looked at the picture and she felt her heart flutter. She knew for a while that her feelings for Regina ran deeper than those of simple friendship. Emma saved the picture as her background picture before texting Henry back with a shot of herself and the text, "Have fun with the family, kid!"

Emma hated Christmas.

It wasn't even ten p.m. when she decided to rest her head on the desk and take a nap. At least, by the time she would wake up, part of her least favorite holiday was done.

She just closed her eyes when she heard the squeaky noise of someone sitting on the cot in one of the cells.

Instinctively, Emma stood up and took the safety off her gun. "Who's there?" she said to no one in particular. "Look, I'm not in the mood to play games. Come out and I'll let you go without filing anything. Or, I could shoot you in the leg and make you spend Christmas Eve at the hospital."

"You wouldn't do that to an old friend, would you?"

Emma turned around, that voice... that voice belonged to Neal... But, how could it be? "Neal?"

"You keep running away, Ems," Neal said, and that's when Emma saw him, laying on the cell's bed, his arms flexed behind his head. It reminded her a lot of the times they used to spend together. "You promised me."

"You're dead."

"And, you're alone," he pointed out, "Emma, you have what you always wanted in front of you. Why are you not with your family? Why haven't you found Tallahassee?"

"Because I'm quite content with my life as it is."

He chuckled, "I know you, that's a lie."

"Maybe, you never knew me well enough," Emma snapped. She couldn't believe she was having a fight with her dead boyfriend.

Neal laughed again, "Alright. Anyway, I came by to tell you something... You'll be visited by three ghosts tonight. They'll show you some things, and hopefully make you reconsider."

"Reconsider what?"

"That, you'll have to figure out by yourself."

"Neal, wait!" but he was already gone.

Emma shook her head and closed her eyes tightly before opening them and returning to her desk. Of all the people she could have hallucinated, she had to hallucinate Neal. She rested her head once more and closed her eyes.

Next thing she knew, she was being awakened by the staccato rhythm made by heels walking towards her. She rubbed her eyes and sat up straight, looking around the station. When did she turned off the lights? What the hell was going on?

"Good. Little Princess Emma is finally awake," a familiar voice said.

The blonde turned around to found herself face-to-face with the Regina dressed as the Evil Queen, "Regina?"

"It's Your Majesty," she said in a haughty tone that reminded Emma of Regina when she first came to Storybrooke.

Emma laughed, "Very funny, Regina." She walked towards the brunette, because she had never been really afraid of her. "What are you doing here? I'd expected you to be at home with Henry," the blonde asked, "And, seriously? Magicking a mirage of Neal is pretty low, even for you."

"Trust me I wouldn't spend a gram of my magic for that street rat," the Queen huffed. "I came to show you something equally pathetic. Your past," she explained in a matter-of-fact tone, then extended her hand towards Emma, "Come on now, we don't have all night."

The blonde studied the Queen's hand and sighed, she might as well get over with whatever Regina had planned for her.

As soon as her palm touched Regina's hand, they appeared in a warm, cozy room, decorated with ornaments made by kids. And Emma remembered this place all too well, she spent too many days here to forget it. "My orphanage," she pointed out and looked around, everything looked exactly the same way as it looked during the Christmas she spent there.

"Nothing has changed."

"That is because this is a memory, Princess," the Queen pointed out, "Yours, to be exact. The only way it can change if you changed it."

Emma's eyes landed on a blonde girl. She must have been twelve by that time. Her younger self was looking out the window, watching the snow fall. A six year old girl walked up to her and took her by the hand, "Come on, Emmy. Santa brought us presents!"

Young Emma looked at her; no emotions were visible in her eyes. "Santa doesn't exist, Isabella. Grow up," she snapped at the little girl, "Those presents were brought by donors. People who pity us because we don't have parents."

The Queen clapped. "And they say I'm evil," she commented to the grown-up Emma, "You destroyed that child's heart."

"Are you going to tell me now what's the point of reliving this?" Emma asked, fighting the tears because she didn't remember being such a bitch to other kids.

The Queen raised her hand and started making small circles in a clock-wise direction. Around her, the year seemed to be going in a fast forward manner, with kids going in and out of the room and Christmas decorations changing to Valentine's, to spring, to summer, to fall, to Halloween, and then to Christmas.

And there was young Emma, one year older. Once again, she was by the window.

"Emma, join us for Christmas dinner?" one of the social workers said, sitting by her.

"I don't want to celebrate stupid Christmas with you," Emma spat. "In fact, I don't want to celebrate nothing with you," she added, crossing her arms.

The social workers placed a hand over her shoulder and told her to join them if she changed her mind, before leaving Emma by herself.

The Queen studied the older Emma, who now had a tear running down her cheek, "Do you understand, now?"

"I think so..." Emma wiped the tear from the cheek, "My Christmases sucked because I shut myself out."

The Queen chuckled, "You have a talent for that. This year everyone tried to change your mind. But you ended up alone — again."

Emma pursed her lips. "You don't understand," the savior snapped, because she was like this because everyone abandoned her and she couldn't endure another heartbreak. Not when this time it would be from her real family and she knew she wouldn't be able to fix herself if her real family abandoned her, again.

"What don't I understand? That you hate people and you wish to be alone?" the Queen asked, rubbing salt into Emma's wound. "There's no one who understands that better than me," the Queen added, "But now, we go back home." The Queen left no room for discussion and placed a hand on Emma's shoulder. When they appeared back at the station, the Queen commented, "My job here is done, but you have two more ghosts left," and then disappeared in front of Emma's eyes.

As soon as the Queen was gone, another Regina appeared. This time, she looked exactly how Regina looked like the first time Emma came to town, short hair and rigid posture.

"Deputy Swan," the brunette nodded at her, "Please come with me."

Emma exhaled and dragged her feet to the woman "Where to, Madame Mayor?"

"To the place where you should be," Regina replied dryly, and suddenly, they were at the loft.

* * *

 **\- Part 2. Present & Future -**

* * *

The ambience in the loft didn't feel festive at all. In fact, it felt more like a funeral than a Christmas celebration. Her family was sitting at the table, eating their food in silence.

"We could bring some food to Emma," Snow commented after half of the food on the trays were empty.

"She doesn't want to be bothered, Snow," her husband reminded her, "Just let her be, in few days, she'll be alright."

"She'll be alright?" Regina huffed, "Your daughter is avoiding her whole family for a reason. Just because the holiday passed by doesn't mean she's alright."

"There are some things we decide not to relieve," David argued, "I'm sure you can relate to that."

"I would never shut my family out," Regina replied with gritted teeth. "It only makes your misery worse," she added and Snow agreed with her.

"Maybe next year, she should try harder," Snow suggested, "We could celebrate at the station."

"She'd find an excuse to be somewhere else," the other brunette dismissed Snow's suggestion and Emma was surprised on how well Regina knew her.

"Maybe she doesn't love us enough," Henry commented, in a timid voice.

Emma, who had been watching the scene unfold in silence, reached out for Henry, and shivered in disgust her hand went through his body. The blonde saw Regina console their child while she couldn't do anything but watch in the background and fight her tears.

"They can't see you, hear you, or feel you, Deputy," Ghost-Regina stated, "Don't pout, dear. This was your decision after all."

"Can we go back to the precinct?" Emma asked, feeling tiny, "I think I got the picture."

"And what's the picture?"

"That I ruined Christmas for them, too."

"Yes, well. You do have a talent for ruining things, Deputy," the brunette quipped and Emma rolled her eyes, because she forgot how annoying Regina could be when she wasn't your friend.

Regina grabbed Emma by the elbow and transported her back to the station. Emma sat on her chair as soon as her brain caught up with the fact that she was back in her office. She was emotionally drained.

"You have - "

"Yes, I know... one more ghost," Emma interrupted her, waving her hand as if it was irrelevant.

"I do hope my son doesn't pick up your manners," Regina commented, and before Emma could open her mouth to answer the brunette disappeared, the temperature around her dropped a few degrees.

A hooded figure appeared in the door frame and Emma didn't know if she shivered due to the cold or due to the spooky ghost. "Regina?" the blonde asked, but the ghost didn't answer.

Emma walked up to the ghost to study it in greater detail, but it was impossible to see a face under the dark hood. One thing she knew for sure was that this ghost was not any version of Regina. And for the first time during the night, Emma felt alone and cold.

"Where are we going?" Emma asked the silent figure, and as an answer the figure could answer, pointed towards the door.

But when Emma walked out the door, she didn't find herself at Storybrooke's Main Street. Instead, she found herself at Regina's mansion.

Emma looked around, confused; the house looked different from the last time she was there. There were more pictures, pictures of Henry and Regina with a woman she didn't know. Pictures of an older Henry and Regina, with the woman and a child she had never seen in her life.

"Brittany, Darling," Emma recognized Regina's voice coming from the kitchen, "Would you please help mommy and set the table? Our guests will be here soon."

Emma's heart stopped as she saw a blonde version of Regina running out of the kitchen and into the dinning room. Regina had a daughter. Regina was married. And where was Emma? Why hadn't she stopped this?

The bell rang and Henry jogged towards the door, passing through Emma. Judging by his beard, he was in his late teen years.

"Hey guys!" Henry greeted someone with a cheerful voice.

"Henry!" two children jumped onto Henry and the teenager wrapped his arms around each of the kids and spun them around, making them giggle.

Then, Emma saw her parents entering and wishing Henry a Merry Christmas. They both look older and tired, as if they hadn't slept in days. Snow kissed Henry on the cheek and then asked the kids, Neal and Rose, to go and greet their hosts.

"Emma is not answering her calls," David told Henry.

"I stopped trying after she didn't come to mom's wedding," Henry shrugged, and then added, "She might as well be dead." He tried to make his words sound cold, but Emma could feel Henry's heart breaking.

And it hit Emma, straight to the heart. Because of all the people, she knew Henry would be the very last one to give up on her. And she knew that for the kid to think like this, she must have fucked up badly.

"Please, let's go," Emma begged to the hooded ghost, "I've seen enough."

"No, you haven't," the ghost spoke for the first time. "You have yet to see where your self is," the ghost added and pointed to the door that would usually lead to Regina's office.

But, Emma didn't walk into Regina's office. Instead, she walked into her house. The lights of her house were off, and the only thing lighting the room was the TV. Confused, Emma walked into the room.

There, laying on the couch, she found herself. An older Emma, with a beer belly and unshaved legs. The older blonde also looked pale, too pale to her liking. And it smelled like rotten eggs in the room.

"Am I..." Emma's voice trailed off, "Am I dead?"

The ghost nodded.

"Why... Why has no one been by to check on me?"

"No one knows you're dead," the ghost answered, "You did such a good job on keeping everyone out and disappearing that no one has noticed your absence."

She was dead. Emma was dead and her corpse was rotting in her living room because her parents thought she was ignoring them due to the holidays. Because her son hated her. Because the love of her life has married someone else.

"No, please," Emma fell on her knees next to her corpse and started crying. She had fought so hard to find her family and now that she had them, she had fought to keep them away. The blonde turned around and grabbed the ghost's hood, "Please don't let it end like this,"

The ghost looked at her but didn't say anything.

"Please give me another chance. Don't let this be my future."

The ghost remained in silence, its hand reaching out to Emma's shoulder. But, instead of comforting her, the ghost pushed Emma backwards. And, Emma felt herself falling, and falling, and falling.

She didn't stop falling until she hit the floor.

Instinctively, Emma pushed herself up. Looking around, she realized she was at the station and it was already sunny outside. She reached for her phone and turned the screen on. It read 8:15, Sunday, December 25. Her frantic heart rate calmed down as she was back in her real time. It had been a dream. Just a dream. An eye opening dream. In a matter of speaking, she got her second chance.

She laughed. December 25th. It was Christmas Day.

Grabbing her coat, she ran out the station, and drove as fast as she could to Mifflin Street. She didn't stop knocking on the door until a disheveled Regina opened it. Her hair was ruffled from sleep and her face was make-up free but Emma had never thought that she wasn't at her prettiest at this moment.

"Emma?" Regina asked, and suddenly panicked, "What's wrong? Who are we up against?"

"Time," Emma answered and took a step towards Regina. "We are up against time. And I don't want to waste another second away from you or Henry," she added before cupping Regina's cheeks and pressing their lips together.

The kiss was short because Emma wanted to test the waters with Regina. She studied the brunette, who still had her eyes semi-open from the kiss and had blushed cheeks.

"What's gotten into you, Emma?"

"The Christmas Spirit," the blonde answered and leaned in to kiss Regina once more.

Regina smiled into the kiss and started reciprocating it. She just snaked her hands around Emma's lower back just when they heard their son yelling from the top of the stairs, "Emma! You're here!"

Emma detached her lips from Regina's. Not sad because she knew there would be plenty of time for that later. She slipped one hand into Regina's and walked into the mansion.

"Yeah, kid," Emma nodded, "I'm home."


	25. Day 24: Seven dates of Christmas

**Day 24:** Regina finds herself reliving Christmas Eve (including a blind date with a woman named Emma) over and over again.

Based on the summary of the movie, "12 dates of Christmas" but I haven't seen the movie so I don't know anything further than those few words.

AU - No magical Storybrooke

* * *

\- Saturday, December 24th. _Take 1_ -

Regina studied the woman in front of her. Out of all the woman Kathryn could set her up for the Christmas Eve party, she had chosen ... this. And there's no other way to describe Emma Swan other than with a 'this' because Emma Swan arrived late to their date, with her hair up in a messy bun (and not a fashionable messy, but more of a "I just came out of the shower" bun) and a child attached to her leg.

Sure, Emma Swan was pretty, even in her current state, but at least the woman could put a little more effort into it.

"I'm sorry," Emma said as she wiped her toddler's face for the umpteenth time, "The nanny cancelled and -"

"There's no need to apologize, Miss Swan," Regina said as she asked the waitress to get the check, "This whole evening was a mistake so why don't we call it a night and agree on never seeing each other again."

"But -"

The waitress brought the check and Regina paid for the three meals, even though the two had been left untouched and the other was mostly on the tablecloth rather than in the child's stomach. Emma had protested about it, but Regina just ignored it. The sooner she was done with this, the sooner she'd be home.

She didn't say goodbye to Emma. She just started walking away.

\- Saturday, December 24th. _Take 2._ -

Regina had woken up with a start that day. Already hating the fact that she'd have to go upstate and spend the day with her mother, sister, and her sister's family.

However, when she checked her phone, she noticed the date. And, it couldn't be. She checked her laptop, the newspaper and they all said the same date.

The phone rang two times before she picked it up. Just like yesterday.

"Regina Mills," her best friend's menacing tone reverberated through the speaker and Regina was not ready to hear all about how she had broken Emma's heart, "I really hope you are not planning on standing Emma up."

And, Regina found herself again at the same restaurant, at the same time, with the same conclusions. Not because she cared on whether she stood Emma up or not, but because she wanted to see if Emma ware aware of the loop or if she was going crazy.

Emma didn't remember anything. At least, she didn't remember that she had already watched Regina walked away.

\- Saturday, December 24th. _Take 3._ -

Regina Mills growled when she realized it was the day before Christmas. _Again._ And it was official, December 24th was Regina's most hated day of the year.

She picked up the phone before it even rang and placed it close to her ear, ready to answer it as soon as Kathryn called.

"Regina Mills. I really hope you are not planning on standing Emma up."

Well, that's an idea. So she stayed at home and prayed to all the gods she found on Google to end this loop.

Around midnight, she got a text message from Kathryn, announcing she was mad at Regina for not going to meet Emma. The brunette imagined the blonde making her way with the toddler into the restaurant to find an empty table, to wait and wait for Regina to come. And eventually pay for the bill and go home, not knowing what she had done wrong.

Guilt ate Regina up.

She didn't feel at ease that night.

\- Saturday, December 24th. _Take 4._ -

Regina decided to have a day in bed when she realized it was not Christmas. Suddenly, spending the day with her family seemed rather appealing. She let Kathryn's call to go to voicemail, already having memorized the message by heart.

This time, Regina went to her date with Emma. She tried to be better towards Emma and tried to get to know the blonde a little bit better.

Turns out Emma had Henry, which was the toddler's name, when she was eighteen. Her parents kicked her out of the house and she had moved in with her best friend, who also served as Henry's nanny, and who was supposed to take care of him but had fallen ill that morning.

Emma met Kathryn at work. Emma worked as a web designer and Kathryn was a client of Emma. They became close friends because Henry and Kathryn's son, Fred, were the same age.

After they finished their dishes, Regina offered to pay. This time, she hadn't done it out of impatience, but, she had really enjoyed her time with Emma.

Regina waved the blonde good-bye and walked back home with a small smile on her face. Maybe, Emma was not so bad after all.

\- Saturday, December 24th. _Take 5._ -

The first thing she did when she opened her eyes was to check the date on the phone.

December 24th, 2016

 _Shocker._

Regina thought that enjoying her date with Emma would end the loop. She was wrong.

She still met with Emma at the restaurant. And, their dinner was better than the night before.

Emma talked about her troubled childhood, how she bounced from house to house, how the Swans had adopted her when she was fifteen, and how she grew to love them as her parents until she became pregnant. She couldn't get rid of Henry and decided to keep him.

Regina, in exchange, told Emma about her parents about how strict her mother was and how loving her father was. She told Emma about a half-sister she didn't meet until she was seventeen, and how said sister had stolen away Regina's fiancee. How it took her a long time until she got over that.

And, the night was over too soon for Regina, who was lost in Emma's green eyes.

\- Saturday, December 24th. _Take 6._ -

Regina decided she had to take matters into her own hands or she'd be relieving the same day over and over again until the end of eternity.

"Kathryn."

"Weird, I was about to call you."

"Yes, to tell me not to stand Emma up," Regina brushed it off as if it was nothing big, "I need you to give me her phone number."

"Why?" Kathryn sounded suspicious, "So you can cancel the date?"

"No, I just want to change the restaurant."

"You love Roberto's."

"Just give me her number, Kathryn."

A couple of minutes later, she found herself pacing from one side to the other one, waiting for Emma to pick up her phone.

"Hello?"

"Emma?" Regina asked, "Good morning, it's Regina."

"You're not calling to cancel, are you?"

Regina chuckled, "No, I was actually wondering if you want to go to a child-friendly place?" Regina suggested. And yes, she didn't have any excuse just in case Emma asked how Regina knew about Henry, but she found that she didn't care. If Regina did something wrong, she'll have another chance when the day loops.

"Um… that would be amazing, actually," Emma answered, not even noticing that Regina had a piece of information that she hasn't volunteered just yet. She probably assumed Kathryn said something. "My best friend/nanny just called me, telling me she was sick."

"Well, Fred has a fair share of toys at my place. I'm sure Henry will enjoy them," Regina offered,

"Oh, we couldn't impose! If it's too much with Henry, we can always postpone it."

"Nonsense. I have the feeling I'll enjoy your company and I love to cook."

Regina found out later that she did enjoy the company, from both Emma and Henry. And when it was time to leave, she walked Emma, who was carrying a sleeping Henry, to the door. After, when she was alone in her apartment, she realized that the place was too quiet. She wondered how she had never noticed it before.

\- Saturday, December 24th. _Take 7. -_

Regina woke up earlier than usual and used the extra time to study the ceiling, wondering what should be her next tactic. She suspected that the day would keep on looping as long as her date with Emma wasn't perfect, but she didn't understand why they were still stuck on the 24th. She had really enjoyed spending time with Emma and Henry.

And Henry. She felt a light bulb turn on. That was the problem. She hadn't enjoyed a date with Emma because the blonde was always with the toddler. Not that Henry was anything but charming, but it was not the same.

"Hello, Kathryn."

"Weird, I was about to call you."

"I need you to babysit her son."

"She has a babysitter, you know?"

"I have a feeling she needs someone. Just call and ask."

And so, on the seventh night of their loop, Regina got to the restaurant, only to find Emma was already waiting for her with a bottle of wine already breathing. Not only she put make up and an extra effort on her hair, the blonde also arrived earlier.

"I think you must have a psychic superpower," Emma commented after introductions were made, "One moment, I'm panicking because one minute, my babysitter tells me she is sick and the next minute, Kathryn is calling me, telling me that you had a hunch. If she didn't call, I would have shown up with Henry here."

"I wouldn't have minded," Regina said, gently. She really wouldn't have, not anymore, not when she already knew Emma.

"Bringing your toddler to a first date doesn't make a good, first impression," the blonde pointed out and Regina chuckled, because Emma would never know how true that statement was.

They changed to other topics after that. Some of them were repeated topics, at least to Regina, and some of them were brand new information for both of them. Once again, the evening passed by in a blink of an eye. It wasn't until Regina was walking Emma back to her car that she realized how lovely her nights have been ever since she met Emma.

"This is me," she pointed to a yellow car, but didn't immediately put some distance between herself and Regina, "I had a great time tonight."

"Me too," Regina smiled.

"We should do this again," Emma proposed, "Preferably when I don't have to pick up Henry and place the gifts under the Christmas tree."

Regina nodded, hoping there would be a day when Henry's nanny was not sick and it was not Christmas and then, they could have a normal date.

"Good night, Regina," Emma said before leaning in and softly pressing her lips against Regina's for a few seconds.

"Good night, Emma," Regina repeated after the blonde had gotten into the bug and drove away.

\- Sunday, December 25th -

A text message woke her up the next day.

"Merry Christmas, Regina! If you don't feel like spending Christmas with your mother and sister, you can always come to my place and celebrate with us."

Regina studied the text with a wide smile on her face as she weighted her options. Then, she called her mother to let her know she'd visit some other day.

* * *

So, we've reached the end of the countdown!

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed and left kudos!

And a big special thanks to my beta Chris, to whom I dump a great deal of... well, life, and she helps me with everything. I love you :)

 _Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to everyone!_


End file.
